IGo to Forks
by Hallifer777
Summary: Carly and Sam head down to Forks to find their real parents and Freddie who was "sick" for one week then moved without telling anyone.then the Cullens are in for a shock when the two teenagers claim to be children of two of them.
1. Chapter 1

**Carly's Pov**

So Freddie has been "sick" as his mom says for 1 week now. And today I saw people emptying out his locker!

*flashback*

"So I was like I don't care who you are you just got to move before I kick.."

Sam was interrupted in the middle of her story by the sight of three large shirtless men carrying all the stuff out of his locker…..they were hot….ya I noticed. As soon as they emptied his locker they left. Freddie is gone one week and people clear out his locker like he swapped schools or something

"Woooow, did you see that Carls?" Sam asks elbowing me

"Ya lets go ask principal Franklin what's going on." I say determined to find answers

*end flashback*

And here we are now, waiting for Principal Franklin to tell us something

"Freddie Benson….moved." he says cautiously

"WHAT!" me and Sam yell

"Why didn't he tell us?" I whisper facing the floor…nobody heard over Sams –"Where!"

Principal Franklin pauses as if considering weather to tell us or not

"Lapush….its a Quileute reservation in Washington."

"Alright thank you." I frown. How are we supposed to do Icarly? How will we survive without Freddie…..we don't know any tech stuff.

We walk out the door disappointed

"Why wouldn't Mrs. Benson tell us they were moving and what's with all the "he's sick" crap!" Sam complains

I think and I get nothing but then I have an idea. Maybe Spencer knew! I grab Sam and drag her to my place and am shocked to see a bucket of fried chicken in her hand…she must have grabbed while I was thinking. But wasn't that the bucket the family that left ate?

TIME SKIP

CARLY'S APPARTMENT

As we run in to the apartment we see Spencer on top of a huge doughnut with sprinkles.

"What are you-never mind…" I start but figure that can wait

"What's up girlies?" Spencer says rubbing our heads and jumping off the doughnut as Spencer rubs Sam's head she death glares him I just smile.

"We want you to take us to forks"

He freezes and his skin was paling "I didn't know you would figure out…..that you were adopted." I freeze and probably look like Spencer

"I was WHAT!" I scream

Spencer looks shocked again "You didn't know?" he swallows

"We just wanted to go to Forks because it's right next to Lapush….." I say

"O…..then I guess I better tell you what I shouldn't have talked about..." he walks over to the couch and motions for me to sit. When I do and he doesn't start he motions for Sam too.

Sam cautiously walks over to the couch with the your crazy look on her face.

"Ok….sooo you two are actually adopted."

"What do you mean you two!" Sam yells confused

Spencer cringes away from Sam "ya….your "mom" and your "dad" adopted you when you were waaaay little."

"Who's are real parents!" me and Sam yell

"I can tell you they live in Forks."

"Both our parents live in Forks?" I ask confused

"N-no your parents are her parents.."

"WERE SISTERS!" we yell in shock yet again today

"Twins" he says calmly but knowing their will be another teenage girl yelling he plugs his ears

"OMG! Were twins!" I yell

"Fraternal twins"

"That explains the looks" I say

"Will you drive us to forks?" I ask after a long period of awkward silence. He only nods his head

"Your still going for just Freddie or both…?" he asks already knowing the answer

"Both." Sam and I say at the same time…maybe we are twins

"Alright then you should have this" he says giving me a piece of folded paper

"What's up with the folded paper?" I laugh

"Read it"

I open the note. It has an address on it and two names

"What's this chiz?" Sam asks

"That's their names and address" he says grabbing his car keys after he tells his ostrich to be good and not to eat the doughnut we head to Forks. I read the names one last time before I fall asleep.

Alice and Jasper Cullen

**so please review and you get a waffle if you read my other story then you know the drill review=getting me talking about it like o how wonderful they are and you get a waffle!**

**hallifer777**


	2. The Secrets Lapush Holds

**I would like to thank Sweetie and AntiSocialBookWorm for reviewing I didn't really expect to get TWO reviews right away sooo heres your waffles # # :) yay!**

**Enjoy!**

**Freddie's Pov **

**(dun dun dun! Well there you go AntiSocialBookWorm and yes you were right)**

1 week….a lot can happen in that time. Like how I'm now a giant muscular flufball (lol) and my mom's heart is torn and I'm living with my dad…. well let me start from the beginning.

***flashback***

i was walking with Sam (ugh!) and Carly back to her apartment when my apartment door flung open and my mom's worried hand snatching me and pulling me into the living room….as usual

"Fredward Benson!" she yells "Where have you been! Its two hours past when you should get home!" she says searching me over for cuts, scrapes, etc

"Mom I'm fine!" I laugh "We were just at the Groovey Smoothie! Smoothies take a long time to drink." She sighs handing me a passport.

"What's this?" I ask

"A passport." Well duh I knew that

"Ya, what's it for?"

"Your father called from Lapush….he wants you to go down their for a week to bond…" she says with glasslike tears sliding down her face

"O…I thought you didn't know where my dad was?" she runs over and hugs me

"I'm sorry Freddie I just didn't want you to leave and now you are!" she cries

"Mom mom its ok I'll only be gone a week!" I try to calm her

"I guess your right" the tears are still in her eyes but no longer flow like waterfalls "here I packed your clothes all gap kids. And I even packed your tick shampoo. You don't know what will be in those woods so I also got your shots." She smiles revealing at least twenty shots. I groan

*time skip*

Down at Lapush

After I got out of the cab I walked to the house that was supposed to be my fathers. I see a large Quileute boy walk out of the house followed by a man in a wheelchair if he wasn't in the wheelchair you could tell he would be tall and muscular like the boy.

"Hello you must be Freddie." The man smiles with his hand extended

"Y-ya that's me are you my dad..?" I ask

"Yup" he smiles "And this here." He says pointing to the muscular boy "is your half brother." I smile at him and shake his hand and jump at how warm it is

"Everyone's tempeture is warm here" he laughs "I'm Jake"

"Hey" I smile I think were going to be good friends

***time skip***

**4 days later**

I don't know why but I've grown insanely fast in just four days and I'm getting muscular (I DON'T EVEN WORK OUT) and my temper is kinda bad I don't know why. I'm even rocking a tan and high fever like the boys here. The oldest one of Jakes friends' keeps staring at me it's kinda freaky….. but right now I'm on my way to my house (ya I call it my house I LOVE it here and my dads awesome) and I see a familiar women yelling at my dad I cant see the women's face from here but then I open the door and I see her clearly. My mom. Why is she here! I don't want to go yet! She said one week

She looks over at me and gasps at how different I look. "Fredward Benson!" she yells "Your coming home with me right now!" I feel my hands start to shake…

"Marissa…I don't think that's the best idea.." he says looking at my hands "I think he should move down here with me."

Yes! I do a funny dance in my hand

"No! Freddie pack your stuff were leaving!" I start to shake more and my head hurts really bad.

My dad notices this and takes out his cell phone and calls someone. Then Sam and the rest of the boys shove my dad and mom outside. They cant just push her like that! I shake so much I can't control it. I feel them start to drag me to the woods. I let out a cry of pain as I feel my bones start to break and reform. I let out another cry of pain but It came out as a howl….WHAT!

Calm down

Who said that I didn't say that did I?-me

No that was me Sam

I watch at a HUGE black wolf jumps out in front of me followed by other wolves but none are as big except for the russet one and my body some how tell me that's Jake

Correct!-Jacob

I look down at my….paws and then I look up at my reflection in the puddle of water next to me. I see a huge wolf slightly smaller then Jake stare at me. I see the wolf-my fur is a dark brown with a black tip on my tail…cool

Do you remember those legends we told you on the second day you were here-Sam

I think hard

Ya-me

They were true-Jake

I nod my huge wolf head and take it all in. so we protect people from vampires. And have imprints…I immediately think of Carly

Oooooh! Freddie boy has a crush!-I assume Paul

I growl but nod my head again.

So the girls I met the other day (Emily, Renesmee, Rachel and Kim) were your imprints?-

Yup-Jared

I get disturbing images from all of them kissing their imprints. Ewwww! I'm scarred for life!-me

The all laugh but it sounds like the wolves are coughing. I give a wolfly grin. I think I'm gonna like it here.

*end flashback*

I still feel sad I'm not going to see my mom unless she visits and I can never see Carly and Sam again…ya I miss Sam too! Ugh no more icarly…I wonder if they notice I'm gone…..OF CORSE THEY NOTICE I yell at my self. I sigh I think I'll check the website when I get home from patrol…

*time skip*

After patrol

I decide against going on icarly…to many memories so instead I decide to check their facebook profiles.

Sam-Soooo hungry! Just found out I'm a twin with Carls on my way to Forks to find parents :P and Fredweird

I gasp their coming here and TWINS!

I check Carly's

Carly-Sam and I are fraternal twins! Omg :) and were heading to find our real parents and Freddie

Fraternal….well that explains that question.

I guess I'll wait to see if they do find me…and if they do

I don't know what I'll do.

**soooo how was it? next chapter will be in Carly's Pov again and they arive at a certain house...dun dun dun! if your wondering how Jasper and Alice have kids that will all be explained later :)**

**please review for the waffles ...i know you want one**

**Hallifer777**


	3. Finding You

**1,815 words wow this is my biggest chapter ever! yay! umm sooo ya enjoy the story**

**Carly's Pov**

I roll over on my side trying and failing to fall asleep in the beat up hotel we were staying in. Sam said her mom loved this hotel and that it was nice but I shouldn't have trusted her after the stay we had when we were going to Dingo studios…

I now lay flat on my back looking at the ceiling trying to imagine what our parents look like. Are they blond like Sam? Do they have eyes like mine? …..do they want us?

***time skip***

**Morning**

I wake up and glance over at the clock. 6:00 time to get up we need to start searching early. I groan and rub my eyes then look over at Sam and see that she fell asleep with her hand in a bucket of popcorn I laugh then walk over to her and start shaking her.

"5 more minutes!" she grumbles. I get an idea

"Sam the cops found you there gonna take you to jail!" I yell laughing as she scrambles out of bed then calms down when she realizes that it was me after giving me a glare she gets ready to leave

"Come on Carls lets get going!" She yells when she's ready

I chase after her as she scrambles down the stairs she really has been wondering who our parents our..

***time skip***

**7:00 p.m.**

Sam lets out a groan as we get in the cab again! I cant believe we left the paper with the address at home! Its sooo annoying. And Sam wont let us ask anyone who knows where they live she's sooo stubborn. We have been searching the town and have been looking nonstop only stopping to eat.

"Lets just ask someone!" I yell annoyed at Sam

"No! we don't need their help!" she yells back

"Can you two keep it down your distracting me!" the driver yells turning around to yell at us. It all happened so fast.

The red car speeded down the highway heading straight towards our taxi cab. Sam and I screamed at the driver to turn around but he didn't he just kept yelling. The car swerved trying not to hit us but it kept coming. The driver of the other car was trying so hard to turn his car flipped and skidded towards us I let out a piercing scream and as our taxi driver turned around his eyes grew wide and he swore as the car impacted ours. The last sound I heard was a ambulance coming.

***time skip***

**Hospital**

"She's waking up doctor!" I heard a voice yell

"Which one?" a low voice answers

"The brown haired one we identified as Carly Shay." Who's Carly…oh ya that's me…

"Are you alright" the male voice asks me. Shining a light on my face. I try to open my eyes but their so heavy. After some struggling I open my eyes and see a young blond doctor with gold eyes….must wear contacts.

"Ya I'm fine what happened?" I do feel normal…I think "Where's Sam?" I asked panicked

"She's fine except for a broken arm and some cuts. Your injuries were just a few bruises and scrapes you both should be fine. Just make sure your friend gets a lot of rest." He smiles

"Oh..shes not my friend…she's my sister."

He gives me a puzzled look "The records say you two have different parents"

"we just found out a couple days ago were adopted. We came here to find our birth parents…..but we accidently left the address at home and Sam is to stubborn to ask anyone." I say frustrated

He smiles "I can help do you know their names?" I pause Sam will get mad at me but we need to know. I nod my head

"Alice and Jasper Cullen." His eyes widen then he shakes his head.

"Are you positive?" I nod "Do you know them?"

"Yes their my adopted children." My eyes widen

"How old are they!" I gasp

"18" my eyebrows raise "But me and Sam are 16! How is that possible?"

"I can bring you to my house and we can all get an explanation ok" he smiles

"Ya I'd like that…hey what's your name?"

"Dr. Carslile Cullen."

"Thanks" I yawn going to sleep

***time skip***

**On the way to the Cullen's house**

"See Sam it's good to ask" I tell her smiling

She grumbles "Whatever" she's trying to be mad at me but she just cant you can see the gleam in her eyes.

Carslile pulls up to the house and its huuuuuge!

"Holy chiz on a chiz ball!" Sam yells. I laugh at her and continue to gawk at the house. Carslile smiles at our faces. As we walk out the door several teenagers walk out with confused expressions.

"Who are they Carslile" the one who looks like the mother asks. She seems nice. There all adopted but they all have the same eyes weird…

As we walk up I kinda stand nervous behind Carslile like a little girl. While Sam stands with her hands on her hips. Well hand her other one is in a sling.

"Alice do you know anything about twins?" he asks the short black haired pixie looking one. So that's my mom now where's Jasper I look at her hand and see it holding a blond males well that wasn't so hard.

My mom's eyes widen and look down at Sam and I. She smiles "Ya….you probably want to hear about that." She looks down guiltily

"First we have to tell them about us" our dad says with a southern accent….cool! Carslile nods and faces us.

"What do you know about vampires?" he smirks

"What in the name of Gibby are you talking about!"

"Were vampires." The big muscular one says straight faced. I laugh thinking this is a joke

"You can't be serious!" I ask

"Were pretty serious." The brown haired girl says clinging on to the bronze haired one.

Sam looks over at me "I believe them" she says straight faced

"You don't seriously believe them do you?" I ask

"I can always tell when someone is lying and as hard as I look for it I can't see that their lying." I nod knowing she's like the human lye detector.

"So….what do you eat…" I ask cautiously feeling my throught constrict cutting off my air supply

"Animal blood were vegetarian" the big one jokes. Making Sam smile even getting somewhat of one from me

"So do you like explode in ashes in the sun!" Sam asks

Our mom smiled "Nah but we sparkle!" she jumped up and down

***time skip***

It went on like that with demonstrations and stuff and now we know why there like 18 and were 16 because there not really 18…. But now we have the question as to how they had us when vampires can't have children…. We all waited silently for our parent to start. They were uncomfortably shifting positions and if they were humans I'm sure they would be so nervous they would be sweating.

"After we got married we met this loner who had the power to…" mom started we all waited "Temporarily turn vampires human…." We gasped

"Then we….you know." Alice said "And I was pregnant." She smiled "but…we didn't want the Volturi coming so we thought we would give you to some friends and then take you back one you were old enough." She stopped

"But that plan went wrong" dad said "our friends ran into some traffic so it took a few days longer to get their….and the adoption agency could only hold you two for so long and you got adopted." He frowned

"Why didn't you just keep us with YOU until your friends came and not have put us in the adoption agency." I ask confused

"Because the Volturi were coming to check on us that day so we had to..." mom sobs well with no tears. I run over and give her a hug.

"I'm not leaving ok." I smile. My mom hugs me tighter and I look back at Sam who's hugging our dad in an awkward one arm hug. I hear her mumble "I hated my adoptive mom anyways" I laugh.

Then I separate my self from my mom and snap my head in Sam's direction

"We still need to find Freddie." I tell her

She nods her head and I look over at my mom again do you know where Lapush is?" I ask her eyes widen.

"I do but…that place isn't really safe and our family isn't allowed over there. Why do you want to go over there?"

"Our friend moved their without telling us we want to find him." Renesmee nods her head.

"I can call Jake he can take you their." She smiles. I run over to hug her

"Thanks" I grin ear to ear. "Umm if were going to stay here we kinda need close.." I tell my mom

She smiles widely "I looove shopping! Where to first!" I laugh

"Build a Bra" Sam smiles

I smile. I think I'm going to like it here

**soo how was it? sorry i usually update early in the morning but today i was cleaning and going on a walk soooo ya.**

**please review for da waffles**

**hallifer777**


	4. Reunion

**Hey thx for reading! this chapter switches back and forth from Carly and Freddie's Pov...i don't think i will ever do Sam's Pov...i just don't want to mess up her thoughts like not getting them right.. soooo ya but i will probably do other peoples too but it's mainly Carly and Freddie. and answer this question will you**

**should Embry, Seth, Brady, or Colin imprint on Carly?**

**o ya i forgot i need a disclaimer**

**Carly-hallifer you need to say it**

**Sam- i will give you some fried chicken**

**me-NO! I will not say it**

**bob(he's the creepy stalker in my head if your wondering)-im with hallifer.**

**me-stop creepily smiling at me! i do NOT love you**

**bob-you know if you take ut the not in that sentance its like you said i love you**

**Jake-see this is what happens when you dont say the disclaimer!**

**me-ugh fine! i do NOT own twilight or icarly!**

**Carslile-see it wasnt soo hard now was it**

**me-just all of you get out!**

**bob-smart making it just the two of us**

**me-out**

**bob-darn!**

**Carly's Pov**

After we got back from shopping (which was amazing!) we saw Renesmee next to a tall muscular native man holding her by the waist. That must be Jake...i looked at him gazing lovingly in her eyes. how sweet. i smile

I walk up to him and hold out my hand "Hi I'm Carly" I smile

He smiles a toothy smile back "I'm Jacob but you can call me Jake"

I look over at Renesmee "Are you coming too?" she nods her head

"It's been awhile since I was at Lapush" she laughs remembering something

***time skip***

**At Lapush**

Once we got out of the Rabbit (I learned Jake built it and that's what he calls it) we headed for Jakes house where he said Freddie was. In the car ride their we were surprised to learn Freddie was actually Jake's half brother! I was getting nervous to see Freddie. I could tell Sam was too. I smiled at that. She acts like she hates him but actually …what she thinks about him is a bit different :)

The house was small but had a nice home feel about it. It was very welcoming. We opened the door and saw a man in a wheelchair sitting eating with a kind of native looking boy. Very muscular but from this distance I couldn't see his face. When we got close enough I let out a gasp and feel my heart speed up and Sam followed my eyes and looked directly at him. her loving gaze never leaving the equally loving one of..

Freddie Benson

**Freddie's Pov**

I didn't pay much attention when I heard the door open. People come in here all the time. But my head immediately snapped up when I heard female whispers and I felt a pull from the direction of one of the voices. They were around the corner so I couldn't see them but I heard them coming closer and closer and I felt my eyes widen in shock when Carly and Sam walk in. I look in Carly's eyes hoping and failing to imprint. I frown then look over at Sam. When did she look so beautiful? She was glowing, her eyes lit up when they met mine I was probably grinning like an idiot. Sam smiled and Jake said "Congrats" but too low so only I could hear well Renesmee could too so she smiled. Dad looked back and forth between the two of us and nodded his head smiling. I sprung out of my chair and headed for Sam my imprint. She was now my gravity she held me to the earth.

"What are you two doing here?" I ask my eyes never leaving Sam's

"We came to look for you. Why didn't you tell us you were moving? Carly yells

Then my eyes snap from Sam's we both frown at that "It was complicated I was only going to stay a week then." I say looking back at Sam again

"When did you get abs Fudge word?" she smiles

I laugh and look at Carly she looks mad.. "What was sooo complicated?" I ignore her and turn to Sam

"Do you want to go on a walk with me?" I grin

"Sure" she beams. Carly stands shocked but then smiles as in realization.

"I guess Renesmee and I will tell you what happened. Freddie is telling Sam." Jake tells Carly

She nods her head and I walk out with Sam.

"Soooo did you find your parents?" I say hoping to buy time

She smiles "Ya" I just notice then her arm is broken I stop and look at her

"Who did this?" I start to shake. Its tuff being a werewolf

"I got in a car crash" she groans I let out a sigh what was I thinking Sam can handle her self she's strong

"So who are your parents" she lights up again

"Umm I don't know if you know them their names are Alice and Jasper Cullen."

I start to shake again "That's not possible for the leeches" I growl

"Y-you know!" she says shocked that i use the word leeches

"Yes how do you!"

"How do you!

"I asked first Pucket!"

"Doesn't matter Benson and it's Cullen!"

"Fine then I'm Black!"

She bursts out laughing "what ever I'll tell you first their my parents so that's how I know their vampires. You?"

"I'm not satisfied with that answer but I'll tell you anyways." I start

"I'm a- a werewolf" i stutter feeling sweat beginning to form on my head. she stands waiting for me to continue "What no screaming and running away?" I ask baffled by her reaction

"After the whole vampire thing I would believe if you told me you were a pixie and if you looked the same as you did before you came here i would've said you were one" she laughs

I let out a low threatening growl. "Hmm so you are a wolfy boy" she pats my head not scared at all

"Ya and just to let you know we don't phase on full moons like Hollywood werewolves'. They really blow werewolves out of proportion. " She frowns "Darn that was my guess that you were the classic Hollywood werewolf" she pouts with her lower lip extended making a cute child like face. i never see that on someone as violent as Sam.

"We can phase whenever we want but it's also triggered by anger. And there is this other thing..." she cocks her head….so cute… "It's called imprinting….it's kinda like when a werewolf finds its soul mate except waaaay stronger." I smile with a glazed look in my eyes.

"So have you imprinted?" she asks tilting her head to one side with a worried look on her face

"Ya." She frowns

"Well I feel sorry for that poor chick." She try's to joke to hide her feelings but it doesn't work so she runs off into the woods tryig to hide to bad i know these woods inside and out

"Sam! Wait!" she turns but doesn't stop so I chase after her easily gaining on her. I grab her arm and spin her around making her eyes meet mine. I lean in and kiss her. After we pull away needing to breathe I tell her

"I imprinted on you" I smile gazing into her eyes. she pulls me in for another kiss.

**Carly's Pov**

After then explaining several times to make me understand werewolves Freddie and Sam came back holding hands. I grinned at that. We decided to watch a movie so we all go in the living room with blankets and pillows.

"I think we should do Transformers!" Jake yells

Renesmee slaps his arm "No we should watch My Sister's Keeper!"

"I always like Pirates of the Caribbean." Sam says

"What about a nature documentary my mom never lets me watch those." He grumbles

We all laugh "What about 50 first dates?" Renesmee squeals at my idea

"What about The Hot Chick" Jake suggests. We all mumble a "ya" or "Sure" or a "My idea was better but whatever" the last one was Sam. After the movie was over I was the only one that stayed awake the whole time I smile as I see Freddie and Sam lying together asleep and Renesmee and Jake in each others arms also passed out. I don't have any feeling for Freddie but I have to admit that seeing him like that makes me kinda jealous. I would miss him constantly hitting on me. How come I can't get a good guy? The last one collected pee wee babies! I sigh lying closing my eyes dreaming of vampires and werewolves with a smile on my face.

*time skip*

Morning

I woke up with everyone else groaning because the phone was ringing so loud. Sam and Jake groaned rolling over to their other side covering their heads with pillows as Freddie and Renesmee sat awake and I raced to find the phone. I eventually found It in the kitchen catching it on the last ring.

"Hello?" I pant out of breath from running all over the house

"Hello The Cullen's told me Carly Shay was here?" I would recognize that voice anywhere

"Spencer!" I yell

"Ow kiddo"he laughs "trying to make me deaf"

"Yup that's my secret plan. So why did you call?"

I wanted to know if I could come over and see how your doing even bring some spaghetti tacos?" he says laughing

"Ya! I would love that." I smile "When are you coming down?"

"Umm in like two days I have to finish this doughnut sculpture for a police officer's birthday. and it just so happens that he is the police chief in Forks so i thought i could stop by"

"Ahh so that's what that doughnut was for." I laugh "Well see you then"

"Bye!" he yelled and I heard the long beep signaling that he hung up. I put the phone back in its spot and head back in the living room and see everyone awake and they heard everything. Stupid vampire and werewolf hearing. They probably told Sam because she looks like she knows and she cant hear as well as them...who told her though...Freddie.

"Spencer's coming over in a few days" I say looking at the wall

"We know" they all say rolling their eyes "Soooo Shay your inviting people over to someone else's house without asking? I didn't know you were so bad!" Sam gasps (sarcastically)

"I know" I fake sob. We all laugh

It's going to be good seeing Spencer again.. he will always be my brother even though he isn't my birth brother

**soo how was it. and if you didn't read my question at the top can you read it i want your opinion**

**please review for the waffle #**

**Hallifer777**


	5. My wolf

**dun dun dun spencer is back...i dont know why i did the dun dun dun thing...well anyways i was wonderign if in the story the vulturi should get involved...hmmm its just an idea but i need some drama for the story soooo if anyone has any ideas that i could use that would help me alot!**

**alright sooo hope you enjoy it now on with the story!-hallifer**

**wait!-bob**

**what bob-hallifer**

***he gets down on one knee* hallifer we have known each other for a long time and i thought it was time to take our relationship to the...-bob**

**WHAT RELATIONSHIP! are you talking about the fact that you have been stalking me for 5 year!-hallifer**

**awww! you remembered today is our aniversery! well anyways MARRY ME!-bob**

***glares* no! i will never marry a stalker!-hallifer**

***walks off talking to self*she cant resist my good looks for long-bob**

**ugh he's repulsive! anyways now on with the story!-hallifer**

**Carly's Pov**

I am sooo excited today is the day Spencer is coming over. I'm a bit anxious about him meeting my family. I mean what if he doesn't like them or what if they don't like him! Sam keeps trying to calm me down but it's not really working at all plus she only stays with me for a little bit before running off with Freddie. Right now were all waiting in the living room at my house waiting for Spencer. And by "all" I mean Sam, me, our family, Freddie and Jake.

"Carly didn't you say he would come at noon?" Carslile asks

I glance at the pink watch on my wrist…its 1:30. What if he got in an accident? Edward reading my mind tells me "I'm sure he's fine." Dad sends me a wave of calm it helps a little. My mom gives me a bright smile

"He will be here in exactly 5 minutes!" she beams eager to meet the person who I call "brother" she looks Sam up and down. "Eeek! Your clothes!"

"What!" Sam yells

"They need work." Mom says determined to find "better" ones dragging Sam by her good arm up the stairs to her room.

"I'm glad she has someone else to play dress up with now" Bella sighs

Freddie looks anxious like my mom is going to hurt Sam. I through a baggle I got from T-Bo at Freddie's head. He screams what oddly sounds like a little girl.

"Man up" Emmett laughs

Freddie blushes as we all laugh. A minute later Alice comes down with a differently dressed Sam….I have to admit my mom Is pretty good at fashion. I look Sam up and down and see her dark blue skinny jeans and a red tank top with a white jacket…is that HIGH HEELS on Sam! Our mom is a miracle worker. Edward laughs reading my thoughts. I direct my thoughts directly toward him

That's kinda creepy reading my mind. He glares but you can see a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. The doorbell rings and I sprint to the door. Opening it to reveal a excited looking Spencer.

I was grabbed into an enormous hug "Hey kiddo!"

"Hey Spencer!" I smile as I walk him over to where everyone is. This Is Carslile, and that's his wife Esme, that's Emmett and his wife Rosalie , that's Bella and her husband Edward and that's his sister Renesmee (I cant say child they look like almost the same age but then we have the same situation with my parents..) and that's her boyfriend Jacob and then that's my parents Alice and Jasper."

His mouth is wide open and his eyes mimic saucers. "How can they be your parents?" we all answer different answers at the same time so it sounds like gibberish.

Sam coughs loudly "There just really good at hiding their age!" Spencer being gullible believed it. Then he looks at Freddie who has his arm around Sam's waist

"Who is he?" I'm not shocked he doesn't recognize Freddie because he has had a lot of changes

"I'm Freddie….." he says

Spencer pales "I was just joking" he fake laughs "I knew It was you kid" he says punching Freddie in the arm. He lets out a cry of pain from hitting Freddie's rock hard arm. Carslile immediately checks his hand.

He shakes his head "You broke your hand"

"Wow Freddie what are you eating!" he says careful of his now broken hand. Carslile runs off to get him a cast. "Soooo what do you want to do today?"

We all yell out different things

"Shopping!" mom yells

"Movie!" –Bella

"Football!"-Emmett

"Groovy Smoothie!"-me

"Biking!"-Jasper

"Listen to Music!"-Edward

"Karaoke!"-Renesmee

"Karaoke!"-Jake (because Renesmee wants to)

"Eat!"-Sam

"Read!"-Freddie

"Dancing!"-Esme

Carslile is still gone so he didn't say anything obviously

Spencer looks back and forth "Painting it is!"

"Nobody said that!" Sam yells

"Ok….sooo then you all have to agree."

We all discuss and still we have nothing.

"I got it! We play rock paper scissors!" Sam yells

"I didn't think there would be a day when you would have such a boring idea" Freddie laughs

She smacks him on the head "You didn't let me finish!" she glares "Ok so the winner gets to have the loser as a slave for a day! So that means the slave dresses and does what the other person says." She smiles evilly

"So who's playing?" Sam yelled everyone raised their hand except for Esme and Carslile who just came back and is now putting a cast on Spencer's hand. "Ok so heres who is going to play against who."

"Emmett against Bella, Rosalie against Spencer, Freddie against Edward, me against Dad, Mom against Jake and Carly against Renesmee" we all pair up "Rock… Paper …scissors!" we all yell

And the winners were Emmett, Spencer, Freddie, Sam, Mom, and Renesmee. I lost….. I wonder what I have to do… she has an evil look in her eye uh oh shouldn't have played.

"Soooo Bella…I want you to go to the store and get a maid outfit and first clean my room!" Emmett booms grinning ear to ear

"Rosalie….hmm…I want you to go to the store with Bella and as she puts on her out fit I want you to…yell that she's an alien" rose gasps

"Isn't that like a dare?" she asks

"Well I can make my slave do whatever so I choose instead of a maid someone to entertain me like by dare." Spencer smiles…he always did love dares…..pranks more but we do not want him pranking again!

"Edward…..I want you to massage my feet!" Freddie says holding up a foot. Edward groans and starts rubbing

Sam smiles evilly "dad ….I want you to…do the river dance while singing barney." I can't help but laugh as she add one more part "In a clown suit"

"Jake..." mom starts "I want you to come up stairs and I will give you a makeover….I wont tell anyone else what I will do though that's the surprise." She smiles

"Carly." Renesmee smiles "I want you to wherever I go I want you to announce it like I'm a princess." I groan o god this will be a long day. 10 minutes later mom comes back down smiling

"Alright! Ready to see my master piece!" she giggles. I laugh clutching my sides as Jacob walks down in a strapless red sequined dress with black high heels and MAKE UP. He also has a pearl necklace and a white clutch purse.

Everyone bursts out laughing. Emmett was rolling on the floor laughing while even Edward had a grin on his face. "Do I look pretty" Jake says using a really high voice and batting his now long eyelashes. That makes Renesmee spit out the water she made me get and the water landed all over the carpet.

"Maid! Clean up the mess!" Emmett laughs as Bella cleans it up while she glares at him.

"That's my man…" Renesmee sighs staring at her "girlfriend" I laugh along with Edward who read my mind when I thought that.

"Just wait until the guys see you!" Freddie laughs

"They will not know of this!"

"O…well when you were still changing I called them over…"

"You what!" Jake says in his original deep voice

"Voice!" mom scolds Jacob

Just then the door opens revealing the Lapush Pack. They take one step in and immediately see Jake. They all start clutching their sides and rolling on the floor with their eyes watering.

"Ah who's the pretty girl over their!" Paul laughs

"That's my creation Jacky!" Mom laughs along with the pack

I scan the faces of the pack for the first time. The only two I met before were Paul and Sam the alpha.. my eyes stop on the most handsome man in the world. His eyes shine with love for me and everyone gets silent looking back and forth between the two of us nodding and smiling the pack pats him on the shoulder saying to softly for my ears but I could tell what they said by reading their lips "Congrats"

His face only showed many emotions like wonder, need, and joy but the one that shined brighter then any other was love….why did he love me I don't even know him…..i looked him up and down noticing his well defined abs and how he wasn't wearing a shirt but only shorts that hung dangerously low in a "v" shape. I noticed mom beam and dad give him a warning growl. Like if we were on a first date it would be like "Now yo don't do anything stupid! And if you hurt her I'll hurt you." Emmett was giving the same look but didn't do the growl. Spencer of course didn't know what was going on like I didn't but he was being cautious. Then it hit me! This werewolf imprinted on me. Emmett was finally done glaring at my wolf….wait! Did I just think my wolf!

Right now I was absolutely sure of a few things

he is a werewolf

he is my wolf

he imprinted on me

I am incredibly and uncontrollably in love with him

and I don't even know his name

**sooo how was is? who do you think imprinted on her? if you guess right you get two waffles ## one for reviewing and one for guessing right. if you guess wrong then i will give you a complimentary doughnut (o)**

**and also if you skipped the top i still need some ideas for drama or conflict later on sooo if you have any ideas...i do have an idea with the vulturi but i want a better idea...**

**hallifer777**


	6. The Date

**Alright I will give two waffles to Kiki –rain (it was your first choice)**

**And mixer101! I will give you a bonus one just because so here you go Kiki-rain ## and mixer101 ###. I would also like to thank you two for reviewing! You are amazing! **

**Now on with the story. And no talking from you today bob-hallifer**

**But..-bob**

**Nope-hallifer**

**Carly's Pov**

I stared deeply into his eyes and I wanted to just run into his arms and kiss him on the spot!...from the look on his face he wanted to kiss me too It felt like we were staring for hours until we got rudely interrupted.

"Awwwww! How cute!" mom yelled hugging me. I groan in protest for her to release me.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" she goes over and sits by dad leaning into his side. I look over at Freddie who is hugging Sam.

Mom walks uover to him and hits him on the head "I worked hard on the outfit and now your crinkling it!" she sighs "Come on Bella lets go shopping now its your turn!" she squeals. Bella pleads to Edward to help but he cant knowing how my mom gets he cant save her from the madness that is my mom's shopping.

I walk over to my wolf…I could get used to the sound of that….my wolf. I smile and reach out my hand "Hi I'm Carly" I whisper kinda nervously…well he is HOT soooi know he imprinted but what if he already has a girlfriend or … or doesn't like me. I hear Edward snort. I snap my head around to glare at him. He cowers in fear. Haha! The big bad vampire is afraid of a little human girl!

"Carly." He says mezmirized like it's the most important name in the world.

"I'm Seth." He has an amazing name I know it will roll of my tongue with ease. He grins. That is the cutest grin I have ever seen in my life! I cant believe he's all mine! I giggle like an idiot. Ugh! That was such a diseased laugh someone shoot me now!

"You have a cute laugh" he grins his face falls and he starts to get nervous

"Dooo y-you want to maybe go out with me sometime ….if you want…I mean..you don't have to." I cut him off by pulling him into a kiss. I laugh as I pull away and his eyes are as wide as saucers.

"I-is that a yes"

I smile "Definitely a yes" this time he pulls me in for a kiss and I feel sparks flying everywhere as our lips meet for a second time. I notice the cheering our family gives but it doesn't matter all that matters is Seth and I and how our bodies molded perfectly together.

*time skip*

The date

I quickly brushed my hair into a high pony tail with strands of hair hanging out and did a one over on the outfit my mom picked out for me. It's a short blue dress with a light blue sash around the waist and I have a black clutch and heels. I have to admit I look good. I rush down the stairs as I hear the doorbell. Esme opens the door and Seth walks in our eyes meet and I feel at home. He's wearing a white dress shirt with a red tie and black pants…he cleans up nice. He even has his hair in the neat messy syle I love. I grin and rush over to hug him but am stopped by uncle Emmett.

"Alright now I have some rules you need to pay attention to wolf if your gonna take my little niece out.." I cut him off

"I'm going to be in the kitchen…..dont kill Seth Emmey please" I laugh. He grins like the big goof ball he is.

"Try not to!" he yells after me as I walk into the kitchen. 5 minutes later I get the signal from Emmett that I can go now. He is so overprotective. I smile it's annoying but I love it. I link arms with Seth and we walk to the car. He walks over to my side and opens it like a gentlemen.

"Why thank you kind sir." I say in a British accent

"No problem ma lady" he says tiping his invisible hat. I let out a laugh.

As I step in the car I ask him "Soooo where are we going?"

"I'm sorry I can not tell" he smirks

"Why not" I pout using the puppy dog face. He looks over at me and smiles

"Sorry that face wont work on me I invented it!" he laughs

I frown then smile at the fact I'm going on a date with my SOUL MATE! I look out the window and drown in my thoughts.

Spencer is going to be leaving back to Seattle soon…I miss gibby and how Sam made fun of him and T-Bo trying to sell us things on sticks and how me Sam and Freddie would always hang out…well we can do it here too it's just different. I get snapped out of my thoughts by Seth.

"C-can I hold your hand.." he asks shyly. I grin widely

"Sure!" I feel more sparks as his skin comes in contact with mine. I relax into his calm touch and feel at peace around him like…like nothing can hurt us.

Seth pulled in to a beach. "It's not a fancy reseraunt…but do you like it. I look at the beach it's the perfect romantic scean. Theres a georgeous sunset resting on the lazy and calm waters and a picnic is set up surrounded by candles. I scream and jump in his arms.

"A resteraunt cant compare to this." He grins spinning me around in the air as I laugh begging him to put me down even though I don't want to. He runs me back and forth on the beach as I lay upside down on his back. I laugh in contentment. As he sets me down we both rest still laughing and trying to contain it.

He turns around and grabs a picnic basket and starts pulling out my favorite food spagahetti tacos! How did he make them he looks at my reaction and laughs

"I didn't make them your brother did"

"then I know they'll be good" I smile

"Sorry but I'm not the best cook" Seth laughs

"Its ok" I smile leaning in for a kiss "I don't need a chef I need you." He smiles and leans in. after our makeout session we ate and lyed next to each other watching the stars. It was peaceful and I was in love and loving it! I was happy….until Seth looked at his watch.

"O crap!" he says panicked

"What!"

"Emmett and your dad said to bring you back by 10 its….almost midnight."

"O no! what the chiz are we going to do!"

"Come on I'll drive you home…lets just hope when I get you back I don't die!" I gulp knowing how over protective Emmett, my dad and not to mention Spencer is!" I still cant forget the weight detecters he put on our door step when I was dating griffen!

When we got home all three were standing out side looking mad….uh oh. I saw Seth shrink into the seat. By the time we got home it was exactly midnight..

I timidly walk up to the front step with Seth. "Hey how's it going.." I get three glares

"Seth…you better run!" Emmett booms. Seth phases shredding his clothes and I watch as my uncle chases after my Sandy colored wolf. I fear for him but I cant help but laugh as Emmett screams after him…..this is my family and I guess I have to get used to it.

**Sorry I was going to make this chapter longer but I have to go to a friends house soooo I'm in a rush…..well anyways please review and I would like some ideas….but if not I have one I'm just not sure of it.**

**Hallifer777**


	7. ICarly truth or dare

**Thanks Kiki-rain for reviewing thats your second time and your amazing you know that! you get 5 waffles ##### yay! everyone aplaude Kiki-rain! or die! jk mwahahahahahahahahahahahaha**

**umm Sorry for not updating right away i was at my friends house and i made this chapter a little bit longer because of my other one. soooooo on with the story!**

**Marry me please!-bob**

**Why must you always do this! NO! i'm too young!-hallifer777**

***frowns* ...i can wait for you baby!-bob**

**FREAK!-hallifer777**

**That hurts babe but you will never deter my love!-bob**

**ugh! on with the show-hallifer777**

**you mean story?-bob**

**yes! i think people could have figured it out!-hallifer777**

***runs off crying*-bob**

***chases after* bob i'm sorry i just dont like stalkers i'm sorry i didnt mean to hurt your feelings-hallifer777**

**aww! i knew you cared! *hugs*-bob**

**o crap!-hallifer777**

**Carly's Pov**

Once Emmett was done chasing Seth they all three of them calmed down. Well not Emmett he just got held down. Were now sitting in the living room waiting for our doom. I cant help but smile at that it sounds like were going to our death.

"Well" Dad says in his southern drawl.

Seth starts to shift uncontrollably in his chair. "We lost track of the time…"

Spencer narrows his eyes and examines him as if seeing if he's telling the truth in a big over protective brother way. "He's telling the truth." Everyone releases a breath they didn't know they were holding

"Carly your punishment for breaking curfew is that on your next date its chaperoned by…." Dad's eyes scan the room landing on my bear of a brother "Emmett" Emmett grins like a mad man

"Ya now I get to keep an eye on the pup!" I glare but feel the corners of my mouth twitch up in a smile because he's bouncing up and down like a big preschooler.

I move over to Seth who has a cute put on his face and hug him goodnight and we both walk out the door where we sneak a kiss. Our lips meet sending sparks flying. I don't think I'll ever get used to that. You know those classic movie or TV show parts where the girl is kissing the boy and then the lights flicker revealing the angry parent staring out the window….ya well that happened except it was my brother Spencer. We groan and part our lips that were once molded together. I frown needing the feel of his lips on mine one more time. But I get pulled inside by Spencer. I turn around and see Alice hitting the over protective trio. I laugh go mom!

She walks over to me smiling "I'm sorry about them." She pulls me into her room

"Soooo I know what happened!" I groan but still smiling

"You were watching me with your visions weren't you!" I laugh

"Yupp" she says popping the "P"

"Well if you do that that's practically chaperoning!" getting an idea "Why cant you just do that instead!"

She frowns "Sorry already asked they laid down the overprotective law" she laughs

I sink down into the bed disappointed and defeated. But I smile remembering the kiss and how perfect we fit together and how I longed for his touch. I'm interrupted from my thoughts by mom screaming my name

"S-sorry I spaced out." Saying still a little dazed

She sighs "Well as I was trying to tell you I know the perfect outfit for your next date!" I chuckle

**Freddie's Pov**

I was laying in my house on the couch with my arms rapped around Sam…..hard to believe we hated each other. I laugh remembering all the nicknames and beatings. Well we still do nicknames but just on a playful loving matter. I lump off the couch remembering something frightening Sam by my behavior.

"What!" she says half alarmed half irritated

"Today were supposed to do Icarly!" she jumps up

"I'll get Carls!" she runs off running back two seconds later grabbing the ham she made me buy her yesterday then she took off again.

I start setting all the tech stuff up and wait for her to come back. Hmm we don't really have anything planned for the show…this could have the potential for ending badly.

Carly and Sam get here 5 minutes later with the pack and Cullens who also want a part of the show.

"Alright then" I laugh at the large group of people in the small house "In 5…4…3…2" I point to them

"I'm Carly!"

"And I'm Sam!"

"And this is ICARLY!"

"The only web show were you can find freaks with cool light up hats!"

They start dancing all over the place. wearing their light up hats Spencer gave them from Socko

"If your wondering why were not at our normal studio it's because we all sort of moved…" Carly starts

"And we would also like to introduce some people who would like to join us today and possibly other shows!" Sam yells

"Hi I'm Alice!" she yells smiling into the camera

"I'm Jasper" he says holding Alice's waist as if telling the world "back off she's mine"

"I'm Rosalie" she says looking at her manicured hands. Emmett walks to her kissing her then looking into the camera waaaay to close.

"I'm Emmett!" he says backing away

After the rest of the Cullens introduce them selves next is the pack and their all shirtless of coarse. Well I am too so I'm no one to judge. But no one watching knows that because I hold the camera

"This is Sam!" my Sam says pointing to my pack leader Sam. He laughs at that

"I'm Quil" he says using his "lady killer face" just to point out its not very good

"I'm Jake"

"I'm Embry"

"This is Seth my boyfriend" Carly says hugging the shirtless 16 year old grinning a smile that used to make me go crazy but not that much anymore

After all the pack introduce Carly steps in front

"Ok sooo you probably don't know but Sam meaning her" she says pointing to avoid confusion "Is now dating Freddie" she says grabbing the camera

"Now I want you two to kiss" me and Sam blush as everyone starts chanting "kiss kiss kiss kiss!"

We lean in and our lips meet for a brief moment before separating. Carly hands me back the camera.

"Now on Icarly were going to…..well I don't know any ideas" she asks our group

"Ummmmm truth or dare…" Bella suggests

"Ok how about an icarly truth or dare special!" Carly yells bouncing around

"Who's going to play?" Sam yells

It was decided that Sam, Carly, the other Sam, Jake, and Seth were going to play along with Emmett, Jasper, and Alice

"Alright who's first!" I ask

Emmett immediately raised his hand "ME!"

His eyes scan the circle that's been made "Jake….I dare you tooooo….."

"Before you start I would like to point out that kids watch this web show and that means at the most kissing." Carly says .

Emmett frowns "Fine….i dare you too….go to the store and ask for scented pink lotion while wearing a red dress." He says smugly

"Why do I always have to dress like a girl!" Jake yells.

"Alright while he gets dressed I'll go" Sam says smiling evilly

"Carly truth or dare!" Carly shrinks down

"Uh…truth" Sam groans

"Ur such a baby Carls" she smiles "ok then….who would you rather kiss Quil or Embry?" they both perk up at that

"…Embry" Quil glares as Embry beams shoving him laughing

"Alright now…..male Sam" she laughs at that "Truth or dare"

"Dare"

"Ok I dare you to…..go over to Billy and say you farted!" she says laughing as we all give her a look that says "are you serious!"

"What was it too much?"

I laugh "Carly your not very good at dares!" she pouts and Seth glares at me for making his imprint upset.

Then Jake comes in in his lovely outfit we all instantly start laughing our heads off.

"Come on lets get this over with." He grumbles

"ok your highness" Alice laughs

When we got to the store all heads were on Jake people were trying to hold back laughs and when I say trying I mean it. He walked to the counter looking at the blond girl that was at the desk covering her mouth trying not to laugh.

"C-can I help you mam-I mean sir" she laughs

He groans "can I have some pink scented lotion?"

That makes her laugh harder "It's in isle 12!" she says unable to control her laughter. Carly jumps in front of the Camera

"Well there you have it now remember to wash your hands.."

"other peoples hands.." Sam adds

"hobo's hands"

"Hobo's noses"

"and Hobo's cats!"

"I don't know can hobos afford cats?"

"Probably not"

"Bye!" Carly and Sam yell quickly "See you next week and now random dancing in the store!" Sam yell and I start filming everyone insanely dancing around mostly the man in the dress. I snicker as I watch as Emmett twirl Bella around in the air and Seth dancing with Carly being watched closely by Spencer.

"And were clear!" I yell

"That was awesome!" Jared yells

"Ya we got to do this next week!" Emmett adds

"Sure!" Carly grins

**?'s Pov**

** "**Where do they live sir?" the blond red eyed girl asks through her black cloak. I boredly close my book.

"In Forks with the Cullens…it seems that they are the children of Alice and her mate…" I say excited for the two new editions to the guard we shall be getting shortly

"But be warned they both have relationships with wolves….if its possible I would like to have some new guard dogs" I grin baring my teeth

The girl smiles with her twin "What's our time limit?"

I pause "One week….it will be best to collect them when there alone." She nods walking our the door with her brother. They are my prized members…but not for long. This shall be interesting to see the new members powers… I grin. It will be nice to have something interesting going on here. I suddenly feel the scratching burn in my throught. I walk down the halls of my castle to the room where the tourists are brought I immediately pounce on the one nearest to me sinking my teeth into her neck smiling as she lets out cries of pain and terror. After I finish her I look to my brothers who have finished their meals as well. We all share a glance before starting another. I find my next one huddled in a corner with fear plastered on his deep blue eyes. He screams as I near him but is quieted as I grip his throught he tries to gasp for breath but cannot as I bit him letting the delicious red liquid slide easily down my scratchy throat instantly calming the burn I constantly feel but too quickly the relief is gone and I'm forced to have another before I head back to the thrown room. As I head back I wipe the blood of my mouth and smile evilly at what is to come.

**this is like the Seth situation where you guess who it is...i thought it was pretty obvious though...whatever sooooo what did you think! poor Jake always having to get dressed up lol!**

**and whats your opinion on the icarly bit i never made one before sooo i dont know i think its ok but what ever**

**please review!**

**hallifer777**


	8. Kidnapped

** yoy got it right Kiki-rain and ya i loved your story by the way are you going to update soon and ya Jacob and his dresses but anyways heres your waffle # thanks for reviewing it means alot!**

** .Thank you mixer101 ya your right so eat your waffles # # yummmmmm got to love a good waffle :) thx for da review! you rock!mixer you and Kiki-rain are amazing!**

** lol i had a bagelful for breakfast review if you like bagelfuls! i just heard of them recently sooo ya there good though.**

**Now on with the story-bob**

**You cant say that!-hallifer**

**Fine not on with the story!-bob**

**Ugh now on with the story!-hallifer**

**I'll always be waiting for you!-bob**

**Carly's Pov**

"Seth!" I rush across the room to my date. Ya today is the big chaperone date woohooo. Well I am excited to see Seth just not having Emmett come with as much as I love my bear of a brother I like alone time with boys.

"Hey Carly!" he says twirling me around as I laugh. I steal a quick kiss before Emmett comes down. Instantly as his lips touch mine I feel relaxed but too soon do we have to part when we hear footsteps coming down the stairs.

Emmett engulfs me in his signature bear hug "E-Emmett cant breath!" I choke out laughing. He smiles down at me after releasing me

"Soooo you ready?"

Me and Seth both nod our heads. "Ok follow me" he leads us to the car

"Where are we going?" we both ask at the same time

"Jinx!" we both say

"JINX!"

"JINX!"

There was a pause then "JINX!" I won!

"You owe me a soda." I grin at Seth

"So where are we going?" I ask

Emmett gets in the car waiting for us. After we slide in he talks "Movie"

I grin that's not so bad I guess.

We drove in comfortable silence out of the corner of my eye I saw Seth sneaking his hand closer and closer to mine. I mimicked the movements craving his warm touch. Just as our finger tips were inches apart we were stopped

"I see that…..and were here" Emmett laughs

Seth got out first opening my door like a gentlemen I grinned as he took my hand in his kissing it like some old time gentlemen. I giggled and Emmett pulled Seth away to his other side as I was on his other.

We decided on seeing the movie zoo keeper. It was pretty good and funny but I was smiling the whole time because when Emmett wasn't looking we would sneak kisses and hugs and hand holding one time I asked him if he could go get me some popcorn and for the whole time he was gone I was cuddled into Seth's warm body with his arm draped around my side. Whispering sweet nothings into my ear.

**Jane's Pov (OH NO!)**

We easily spotted the brown haired one Aro requested with her wolf. We thought it was perfect until we found out they were on a chaperoned date. So now we decided to do the blond first then the brunette.

"Where would you think the blond is?" I asked my twin brother

His blood red eyes narrowed "Let's check her dog's house" I nodded and we both took off vampire speed to the direction of his house. We came in sight of the small hut of a house and I immediately picked up her scent and its fresh. We silently climbed up to the window peering in seeing that the only people that are home is the blond and her wolf. Couldn't have been more perfect. A breeze came by sending our scent towards the mutt. I silently cursed under my breath as he tensed looking in our direction gripping the blond's waist.

Fine then we jumped into the house landing swiftly on our feet. I narrowed my eyes on the mutt immobilizing him with pain. Then Alec easily took down the human and made her pass out I did the same to the dog.

"Now we have to put them in the cages set on the jet." My brother nodded and we both glided off into the night. The mutt was easier then I thought. I laughed at how weak he was. O well he'll still make a good guard dog. We'll try again for the brunette tomorrow right now I feel the burn in my throught again. I smile sadistically baring my teeth who will be my victim today.

**Freddie's Pov (before he got kidnapped)**

I was sitting at the table eating with Sam if I didn't know any better I would say by the way she eats that she was a werewolf. I smile at the thought but it quickly vanishes as I sense something bad happening soon. I didn't know what and I didn't want to alarm my imprint. But then I smelt it. I smelt the sickly sweet smell of a vampire. I could feel my body tense up and I pulled Sam close to me gripping her waist. Two blurs jumped out of the window both staring maliciously at us. They both looked the same except for the fact that there boy and girl. They both looked young and innocent but that changes when you look into the cold dead sadistic red eyes they have. There eyes show no mercy I knew from Jake's description of the Volturi that this is two of them judging by their black cloaks. I start shaking to phase but am stopped by an excruciating pain going through my entire body as I collapse onto the floor I hear Sam let out a terrifying scream before it all goes black….strange how comforting blackness can it shields you from pain but at what cost…sanity…reality…..hm

**Carly's Pov**

**At home**

"Dad we don't have to have anymore chaperoned dates do we?" I beg.

He smiles and shakes his head "I think you learned your lesson" he says using his southern accent

I pull him into a huge hug "Thank you dad!" he laughs

"Was Emmett that bad?"

I get serious "He made us sit in different isles and we couldn't even hold hands…..but we snuck around a little bit..." He smiles

"He is a little bit protective of you"

I laugh "a little bit!" I smile "That's the understatement of the year! I'm going to go call Sam she's at Freddie's right now." I say running up the stairs to my room tripping on the 5th one.

"OW!"

"You ok!' I hear dad yell from downstairs

"YA!" I say almost to my room. I swear those stairs want to kill me! I smile as I pick up my phone eager to talk to Sam about the "date". I press in her number and count the rings out of boredom. 1…2….3….she usually picks up on the third….4….5…

"I'm sorry Sam Puckett is unavailable at the moment so please leave a message after the beep." I wait for the beep but it seems like minutes until I actually hear it.

"umm call me back you usually get your calls sooo I don't know why you missed this one…well ya just call me back." I say nervously

Well I don't know what to do now…I could call Seth…nah not a good idea in a house full of vamps…..umm I guess I'll read the comments on the last web cast. I take out my laptop and sign in using the password "Sam loves Ham" Ahh how true. I scroll down the comments and start to read.

Girlygrl- wow! That was too much hot shirtless boys for me to handle! Luved it!1 :)

Monkey5678-SEDDIE!

Kitkat675-lol sooo funny when Jake was in the dress

Mariorocks-aww too bad the blond babe is taken

Layspotatochip-umm is Brady taken? :)

I stop reading there and get to tired so I decide to go to bed. I can't help but worry in the back of my mind about Sam…..maybe I should text Freddie…no what if their just on a date…I'll text them in the morning. I yawn covering my self with my girly cow blanket and turning the lamp off going into a dreamless sleep.

Morning

I yawn stretching my arms and looking over at the clock 6:30. guess I should get up…. I reach over to my phone and text Freddie

To: Freddie

From: Carly

Hey I was wondering what you and Sam are doing today?

To: Sam

From: Carly

Why didn't you pickup yesterday? I sound like Spencer's old obsessive girlfriend don't I lol! :)

I smile at the last text and head down stairs to get breakfast. Yum! I look at the table and see French toast (my favorite!), sausage, and orange juice after I finish I find a note.

"To Carly" it reads on the front so I flip it open

Sorry I didn't say goodbye but you were asleep so I didn't want to wake you but you can text me anytime. I had to leave because there's a sculpture I have to get done in a couple of day's sorry kid

Love Spencer

I frown at the fact that he's gone but head off to find Seth I really want to hang out with him now with out a chaperone!

At Lapush

I found Seth outside sitting on his porch in his usual shorts no shirt outfit.

"hi!" I say sitting next to him leaning into his side

"Hey" he smiles but something's off

I frown "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" he says quietly

"Seth Clearwater don't tell me nothing." I say in my you will tell me voice

"Ugh" he smiles at my voice "Its…..Freddie and Sam…nobody can find them. And their house is full of leech scent." I gasp so I was right. My heart sinks. Are they dead I feel a lump forming in my throat making me have troubles breathing.

"What are we going to do!" I choke out panicked

"We recognize the scent as the Volturi we already asked Carslile to contact them now we have to sit around and wait." He grumbles obviously annoyed. It weird seeing him in a mood other then carefree. Then he tenses and growls a low threatening growl.

"Carly get behind me now!" I do as I was asked but confused until two red eyes vampires come out of nowhere narrowing their eyes. Seth lunges and in midair he phases into the sandy colored wolf I love. But he comes crashing down and looks in pain I immediately rush to his side.

"Seth! Seth are you ok!" I yell forgetting about the vampires…..big mistake next thing I know I'm surrounded by blackness.

**Sooooooooo how was it! Ya I know what your thinking why did you let them get kidnapped hallifer! If not then o well. So I have a question**

**should Carly get turned**

**should Sam get turned**

**Should both get turned**

**should neither get turned**

**sooooo ya please answer that which ever one has the most votes gets picked. Umm ya so if they do get turned I think that wont be until in a couple of chapters but idk.**

** Please review**

** hallifer A.K.A. the person who gives you waffles if you review!**

**bonus waffle for everyone for reading #**


	9. Fear

**HEEEEEYY PEOPLE! sorry i didnt update in two days i had my friends come over then i had to babysit all day but only got $10! whatever at least i got paid.**

**Kiki-rain: thanks for your opinion but i have an idea if Carly were to be turned for the whole imprint thing. but Sam for sure is not going to be changed. but im still not sure for Carly. after you finish this chapter you should have an idea for my idea so i want to know what you think about that. anyways YOU ROCK you can get three waffles today i'm feelin generous ###**

**mixer101-thanks for the review i will wait for a few more chapters before and if i change Carly if you didnt read my reply to Kiki-rain then you didnt hear that Sam isnt going to be changed. i just wanted to clarify. your AMAZING and you can have three waffles as well ###**

**now on with the story and i want no interuptions bob!-hallifer**

**awwww! ok for you babe-bob**

**good!- hallifer**

**mhm i luvs you!-bob**

**i said no interuptions!-hallifer**

**but i do love you!-bob**

**i know! but i dont love you!-hallifer**

**why not!-bob**

**because i love Derek (also made up)-hallifer**

**what! Derek Brown! hes a total ugly freak!-bob**

**no he's not hes the hotest person i know!-hallifer**

**besides me-bob**

**ugh! *storms out*hallifer**

**on with the show!-bob**

**Carly's Pov**

**Fear /fier/**

**Noun: an unpleasant emotion caused by the belief that someone or something is dangerous. **

**Verb: Be afraid of someone or something as likely to be dangerous, painful or threatening**

_**I was running through the forest and I was scared out of my mind at something I didn't even know what was…..the fear of the unknown. The darkness of the forest chilled me it was like I could make out shapes and people and monsters...but they weren't there…..the fear of the dark. So many fears…..and the horror that I had most of them. Arachnophobia Claustrophobia….**_

_** A twig snapped behind me alerting me something was their but the darkness shielded it. Then my eyes adjusted to the darkness and I saw a tall figure appearing out of the bushes that hid it like some kind of sick game. The shadow figure was the predator and I was it's prey. It let out a feral hiss and the figure lunged at me revealing a blond haired, red eyed vampire baring its teeth. And let out another sickening hiss. But I wasn't afraid of him he wasn't hissing at me. but something behind me. as soon as I realized this I spun around on my heals coming faced to face with an angry looking Seth in wolf form.**_

_** I gasped realizing what was going to happen I feared for Seth…..but I feared for the vampire as well…..who is he and why do I feel this way. I let our a bloodcurdling scream as they lunged and started biting and growling at eat other. Why would I care so much for a red eyed vampire it makes no sense.**_

_** "She's my imprint!" Seth yells now in human form**_

_** "She's my love!" the vampire yells back. He loves me…..i look him up and down and realize how gorgeous he is. He's perfection and why does he want me? why should I be looking at him like that I love Seth and all of my heart is his!...isnt it?**_

_** Confusion: Noun /ken'fyooZHen/**_

_**lack of understanding; uncertainty.**_

_**a situation of panic; a breakdown of order: "The shaken survivors retreated in confusion**_

_**I do not love him I am simply intrigued as to why he loves me!**_

_**Love: Noun, verb, loved, loving /luhv/**_

_**a profoundly tender, passionate affection for another person.**_

_**a feeling of warm personal attachment or deep affection, as for a parent, child or friend.**_

_**sexual desire or passion.**_

_**a person toward whom love is felt; beloved person or sweet heart**_

_**None of those match what I feel for him.**_

_** I turn to look at Seth and by the look on his face he knows I have been watching the vampire. He frowns and his eyes cloud with despair. I try to yell out to him and tell him I love him and nothing can change that but no words with leave my mouth not even his name that always rolls so easily off my tongue. I reach toward him with my hand extended, expression pleading he know the truth. **_

_** I shake from fear as the vampire lunges for Seth who refuses to phase and break my gaze saving his life. I run to push him out of the way but my feet are glued. I can't move! Seth! Seth! Seth! I try to mouth but that to is frozen in place, in fear. I feel the warm salty tears slide down my cold cheeks as I watch my love die. Being ripped apart allowing. Finally my mouth moves but to late to save him.**_

_ "SETH!"_

I bolt up awake in a dark black room. I shiver at its blackness not liking the dream it reminds me of, the unsettling horrid dream. I cant call it a dream, no dream would be so horrible and unnerving. Who was that vampire! And why did Seth act like I was betraying him. I don't even know him! I sigh I should just forget the dream, it's probably not important. I slump down in a dark corner. People have nightmares all the time.

"Hey you're awake!" I hear a familiar voice call out. My head snaps in the direction

"CARLS!" I start to see the blurry out line of the feminine figure. My eyes widen its Sam!

"Sam?" I choke out still unnerved about the dream.

"Ya it's just me you and our boys" I see her clearly now in a cage across from mine.

"Where are we?"

She frowns "I think on a plane…..I have been hearing engine noises for awhile….but how did we get on a plane? And why are we in these cages! I'm starving for chiz sake!"

I laugh at the fact that that's one of the things she thinks about in this situation. My eyes scan the room (well cage but it's the size of a room)

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"uhhhhh me and Freddie were at his house…..and….then he got all tense and!" she gasps eyes widening "Two red eyed freak vampires came and jumped us!"

My mind starts to real "Ya! Same thing happened to me!" I tilt my head "Sooo are Freddie and Seth awake yet?"

I hear a groan "Well I am but Seth isn't." I look diagonally and see another cage with Freddie in it but it looks like it has stronger bars since he's a werewolf. I assume Seth's cage is next to mine then.

"What do you mean not awake are you blind?" I hear the voice I was needing to hear after the dream. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding at the sound of his melodic voice.

"I woke up when Carly screamed my name." he explains

"Oh sorry Seth." Freddie apologizes

"Sooo do you two have any idea why were in a plane?" I ask

"Ya we were kidnapped by the Volturi. I remember their scent when they came because of Renesmee." Seth says.

I feel shivers run down my spine "Please tell me those aren't the people you were telling me about a few days ago!" I panic if it is them were in major trouble. I hope mom knows what happened…..O CRAP she won't know were with werewolves! She can't see past werewolves.

"Sorry babe its them." My eyes light up when he calls me that but I wrap my arms around my waist when his words sink in. I start to claw at my throat trying to let it let me breathe. The fear of what to come is immense. More fear. Why must I be afraid? The worst fear is the fear of fear itself. That gets me every time and Seth is in a different cage so I have no one to hold or to comfort me. Sure he can talk to me but he might as well be on the other side of the world. I feel blackness edging my vision. Knowing I'm going to pass out I make sure that I don't hit my head to far and the last thing I heard before I was overcome with darkness is Sam saying

"O Fudge pop were gonna die!"

I was woken up by being grabbed roughly by two cold hands dragging me to the unknown. I struggled and kicked but it did no good because you know well he was a vampire and I'm kinda human. It doesn't work out. I was finally thrown into what looks like a thrown room but it had three thrones and a vampire king was in each one. I looked at the red décor everywhere admiring its beauty. I mentally slapped my self. Your about to die there's no time for that. I looked over at Sam, Freddie and Seth who were all here confused as well.

The vampire in the middle chair lets a frown form on his dead face. "I didn't say to throw them roughly in here. Jane I think he needs to learn a lesson. The blond one who kidnapped us nodded her head at the command grinning narrowing her red orbs at the muscular vampire who dragged me in. I watched as he withered in pain on the ground. Could one young looking vampire be causing such pain?

The king who gave the order stood up walking towards us

"I'm sorry you had to witness that but it had to be done. My name is Aro Volturi." He said stretching his hand out as a sign of peace. His smile made me instantly trust him. And that was a bad sign.

I shook his hand and Seth and Freddie let out low warning growls making the hair on the back of my neck stand up.

"I'm Carly Shay-Cullen" I smile wearily

Then he moves to Sam and does the same "Nice to meet you." He greets

"I'm Sam" she grunts refusing to shake his hand. He frowns then looks over at Seth and Freddie.

"I'm not forcing you two to stay here but I thought you might want to stay and be my guard dogs" he grins

Seth growls and his eyes narrowed "why would you think that"

"Well since Carly and Sam have to stay here I thought you might want to be around them." He laughs

They both lunge but get held back by two vampires "The fudge there staying here!" Freddie yells

"What do you want with us?" I ask confused

He smirks "Considering whom your parents are I thought if we changed you your powers would be quite useful." Sam glares

"You can't keep us here!" she shouts

"Why yes we can" one of the other kings laughs maliciously

"When do you plan on changing us?" I ask fearful

"Probably a month." Aro says after thinking for a while. He nods his head sure of his answer

I gulp feeling my mouth get dry. Don't panic don't panic don't panic your family will rescue us don't panic don't panic.

Aro notices my unease "O don't worry you'll love it here….hmm you two will need guards…Jane you and Marcus can guard Sam, and Alec you and Demetri can guard Carly." I look over at the people who will be guarding me and gasp the one that's called Alec was the one that kidnapped me! and I also remember him from somewhere else too…where?

His eyes meet mine and he smiles. I love his smile. Agh! What am I thinking I love SETH! When was I confused like this before? I gasp and it sinks in …..he's the man from my dream. Its ok I just have to distance myself from him and its going to be alright. I look back at Seth who seems to have a plan forming in his brain he smirks.

"Sorry Aro" he spits the name "Freddie and I could care less were leaving." I gasp and look into his eyes to see if he's telling the truth. It doesn't look like it but why would he leave me. Tears well up in my eyes. He sends a glance in my direction as if telling me I'm sorry but I have to for your safety. He drags Freddie out the door. Freddie fights him as he leaves confused. I turn to Sam who looks furious at the fact that her imprint left. I always get sad she gets mad I guess. I feel the fear start to creep into my mind. My protection is gone and I'm in a castle full of human drinking vampires.

"Are you coming?" Alec asks me sweetly. Well I guess I'm not totally unprotected. I grin grabbing his hand as he leads me to my room. I'm not cheating on Seth! I don't love Alec he interests me and could end up being a good FRIEND! I have an imprint already. One who left me. with that I break down in the middle of the hallway. Alec spins around at the sound of my distress.

"What's wrong?" he asks with real sympathy

"H-he he le-left me." I sob clutching my chest where my heart should be.

Then Alec did something that shocked me. He pulled me into a cold embrace.

"I won't let anything else hurt you ever again." He says determined rocking me back in forth in the hallway. His arms were stone cold but they were welcoming and they comforted me. I needed the embrace like how he did. But I can't help but fear for what Is to come but I put that aside and think about the comfort and love I feel now. I breathed in his sweet scent and nuzzled into his chiseled body crying into his robe all the worry pain and fear I have been bottling up for awhile.

Seth's Pov

I felt terrible for leaving my imprint with the Volturi but I had to for her safety. Freddie and I were heading back to Lapush and getting the Cullens and the packs help breaking them out. I glanced over to Freddie he looked distraught or like I just stabbed him in the heart. Well that's what I was feeling being so far away from Carly. Right now we were boarding a plane home.

Don't worry Carly I will save you

i cant help but let the foreign enemy in to my mind the very thing that likes to eat away at a persons mind and soul. The thing that crushes hopes and dreams and ambitions. The thing that makes you panic, worry, do stupid things, act irrationally, and act violently…

Fear

**oooooooooo how was it. ya soooooo my idea is that somehow Seth dies and then Carly gets together with Alec but im not sure if i should do that or not because i love Seth he's soo amazing but then i love Alec...this is hard so please review what you think i should do. o ya and because i didnt update in a while i made sure that this one is the longest one i ever wrote to yay! 3,051 words!**

**hey babe was i good!-bob**

**fabulus *sarcasm*-hallifer**

**yay! all for you my love-bob**

**i dont love you-hallifer**

**so you say *smirks leaving*-bob**

***Sighs as he leaves* o bob-hallifer**

**Hallifer777**


	10. Operation Rescue

** WOW I was shocked at how many people reviewed it was sooo awesome I love you guys!**

** Twilightlover4- you rock so much! I wasn't going to update today because im kinda busy today but I decided to anyways. Here is your waffle #**

** Carsen- thanks for loving the story! You get an update and a waffle #**

** Kiki-rain- your and mixer101's reviews help me soooooo much I don't know how the story would be like without you two and now I have more reviewers soo that's cool. And but I think im going to have to make everyone choose and have a vote. Anyways you rock now you can have a waffle…..i wonder how many you have…your probably rich in waffles! #**

** Arabella- I don't know if I will pick him it will all come down to the vote but yaaa hes pretty amazing! :) waffle for you #**

** Twifan98- thanks sooo much for your opinion I love some critisizm every once in a while. And because of your wonderful idea I am going to make that an option in my poll. Enjoy the review waffle #**

** Mixer101- your amazing you know that right? Well anyways thanks for the idea. Your sooooo right on the whole Carly as part of the Volturi thing sooo if I pick Alec he's gonna move in with the Cullens now eat your waffle! ^.^ # o ya and I am evil for leaving it there huh? Mwahahahaa! I shouldn't have had that icecream cone**

** Well now this chapter is going to be Alice's Pov because you need to know whats going on over there right? And sorry you'll have to wait longer to have more Alec *tear* *tear* o ya and read the bottom when your done please don't skip over it. :)**

**Alice's Pov**

I was walking back and forth all across the house and no one could stop me from panicking. I know I had a right to panic. Carly and Sam have been gone for 2 days and I can't take it they would have told me something already if they were visiting Spencer. And I frustratingly couldn't see their future…..so that either meant that they were dead *gulp* or with their imprints. I really hoped for the second choice.

"Hun, I'm sure their fine." My mate tries to consol me but to no avail. I can also see in his eyes he doesn't believe what he's saying is true.

"Oh Jasper cut the act I know you don't believe that." I sigh collapsing into his arms. He moves us to the couch and starts to absent mindedly stroke my short black hair as I lean into him.

"You were always good at reading me." he smiles "I thought I was the one who can feel other peoples emotions." He chuckles trying to lighten the mood…..it does slightly.

I chuckle forcedly with a fake smile on my face. Bella walks down the stairs.

"Hey Alice…want to take me shopping you can even dress me up like a Barbie." She tries to make me happy by shopping

I almost give in but then remember shopping with Carly and Sam and start dry sobbing. Crying tears that will never come. "I miss my babies." I cry into Jasper as he hugs me tightly. Bella sniffs the air then runs outside vampire speed then back in with two depressed looking werewolves.

"Where's Carly and Sam?" Jasper says in his scary voice standing intimidatingly close to Seth and Freddie.

They take a step back obviously frightened by their imprints father. "We left them to come here and get help." Seth says cowering

"They need our help where are they!" I say jumping up

"Volterra." Freddie says almost unheard by us. If vampires could faint I would have but since I cant I would have cried but I cant do that either sooooo I screamed. Shaking the whole house and everyone came running even the pack.

"What's wrong?" Carslile asks

"C-carly and S-sam are are …." I stutter

"In Volterra with the Volturi they were kidnapped along with us." Freddie says calm in the situation.

Everyone pales "Wait you were kidnapped too…." Jasper begins "and escaped without our children?" he growls protectively and Emmett looks like he wants to murder them but he would be too late because I will first.

"No!" Seth yells "That's not what happened!"

"The Volturi said we had the choice of leaving or staying with them and our imprints and being guard dogs." Freddie says. I relax a little that they didn't do what we thought but am still tensed at the fact that our daughters our with the Volturi.

"Sooooooooo we left to get help to bust them out." Seth finishes

"Carslile can you call Aro and tell him to give my children back!" I growl.

My dad nods his head then leaves to get his phone in his room. Since were all vampires and werewolves we hear the whole conversation.

Aro- hello

Carslile- hello Aro

Aro- ahh Carslile what a pleasant surprise old friend

Carslile- im sorry but lets cut the pleasantries for a moment. Why did you kidnap my grandchildren?

There is a pause on the line

Aro- so the mutts told you. He growls

Carslile- yes now we will be having them back

There's another pause

Aro- sorry old friend but I plan on having them as part of my guard

Carslile- you will not- the line goes dead and I growl in frustration

Carslile comes back down "New plan were kidnapping the kidnapped." We all yell and whoot at the idea of having them back

"So what's the plan?" Jake asks

"hmmmmmmm well we cant go their and barge in take em smoothly and walk out there will be a lot of problems." Embry says

"Yes…..what about a distraction?" Carslile says

I smile "so we will split up into three teams." Everyone looks confused "well one for the distraction. One for Sam and one for Carly." I finish

"Well we cant be the ones to rescue them." Jasper says to me.

"Why not!" I protest

"Because then they will see that coming if we don't show then they'll know it was a distraction." Sam states

I frown but nod my head in agreement

"Exactly so the distraction team will be lead by Alice and I followed by Seth and Freddie and then.." he pauses "For the first rescue team will be made up off…Sam, Embry, Leah, Colin, Emmett, Rosalie, Carslile and Esme"

"Then that means that Quil, Jake, Paul, Jared, Brady, Edward, Bella and Renesmee on the other rescue team." I finish for Jasper

"Wait Renesmee is not going to Volterra!" Edward yells followed by the nodding heads of Jake, and Bella

"You should trust me!" Renesmee yells frustrated "I'm a good fighter." She says determined "Pwease." She begs using the puppy dog eyes on her dad who instantly caves

"Alright" he sighs

"Don't worry that's why I had her with you Bella and Jake." I smile. They all instantly relax.

"So the first rescue team will be lead by.." Jasper says his eyes scanning the team members "Carslile"

"And the second recue team will be lead by Edward" he grins as I say he'll be leading

"HEY Dad!" Emmett booms "Can our team be called team AMAZING!" we all laugh

"Sure Emmett" Carslile says smiling

Renesmee frowns "How come their team gets a name!"

"We can have a name too and …you can pick it out." Edward says smiling at his daughter

"Umm…well be called the…Rock stars!" Jake twirls Renesmee around

"That's a wonderful name!" he laughs as she giggles being spun around by her wolf. Edward narrows his eyes and lets out a growl as they kiss while Bella shifts uncomfortably around probably remembering the crush Jake had on her and the kiss they shared before the newborn battle with Victoria. I shuddered at the memory.

"So do you know when they'll change them?" I ask Freddie

He nods his head "a month" I sigh

"So we have a little bit of time to train and get supplies." Sam says

"What are we going to get?" Bella asks still fidgeting around in the chair.

"Well I think the leaders should each get a walky talky so we can communicate." Edward adds

"Ya I love walky talkys!" Emmett and Embry laugh as they both yell it out at the same time I even crack a smile which is surprising with all the drama around

"Wait so whose the leader of the distraction team?" Renesmee asks

"O ya we forgot about that didn't we…" Jasper drawls in my favorite Southern accent pushing his curly blond hair out of his eyes.

"I think it should be Alice!" Rose says smiling as she puts on makeup….not that she needs it with her flawless features. Everyone murmurs agreement to the idea and I beam

"Ok!" I perk up bouncing a bit like how I normally do.

"What else do we need though?" Leah asks

"Nothing really…..we just need to train." Esme says frowning "I don't enjoy fighting but I will to rescue my grandkids" she glows at the thought of her grandkids and I smile.

"We'll train for two week then I think we should make our move." Carslile says we all agree nodding our heads anxious to see if the plan will work.

"Wait we still need a map to plan how we'll get in." I sigh I forgot about that part. Its going to be hard trying to get a map of the castle.

"I used to know a vampire that would make detailed maps after being in just one room of the place and be able to map the whole place off of just that one room. It was their power." Carslile frowns "But I don't know exactly where to find him…. But I know for sure he's in Minnesota."

"I can send Paul and Jared over there to look" Sam says

I smile "That would be great" Carslile grins

"You need to tell him that I need a map for the Volturi castle." He says seriously "If he doesn't believe you that I sent you give him this." He says handing Paul a piece of paper with words in a different language written on it with the name Carslile at the bottom in swoopy letters. They both walk out the door and Paul puts the paper in his mouth before phasing along with Jared. Then they speed of for MN.

"Don't worry we will get them back." Jasper says firmly hugging me into his side and all I can do is watch the two wolves run off as I nod my head at Jasper. Praying he's right.

**Sorry if you thought it wasnt that exciting but i had to have the chapter the way it is. but i promise the next chapter will have Alec and Carly...i feel like i'm ignoring Sam...maybe i should add her idk**

**well now the poll i was talking about**

**review your choice on the Carly/Seth/Alec situation**

**1. Somehow Seth dies and Carly gets together with Alec and they both escape the Volturi along with Jane who left to be with her brother.**

**2. Same as the first except that Carly stays with the Volturi**

**3. Alec and Carly get together but Seth is stil alive and Carly's friend but gets pained whenever he sees them together**

**4. Carly gets rescued and lives happily with Seth leaving Alec dead because he went mad with jealosy adn had to be killed**

**5. same as 4 but Alec leaves with them becoming Carly's close friend and not dying**

**6. Alec dies saving Carly's life and she goes off and stays with Seth**

**just to let you know the situations where Carly is with Alec is also where Carly gets turned just to clarify.**

**i know thats alot of choices but i just kept getting ideas soooo please review i'm going to wait to update until i have 8 reviews so i can make my decision**

**bye!**

**hallifer777**


	11. Fun at Volterra

**Geeez! You guys are quick to review! And like almost everybody picked 5 sooooooo im going with 1 jk lol! No I'm going with 5 and a lot of people said Jane should come with too so I'm going to do that too yay! Now for the waffle ceremony!**

**Mixer101- thanks for the review I'm going to do your idea with Jane getting an imprint. If you guess who its going to be you get two waffles well anyways heres your waffle #! Eat it wisely**

**Twifan98- thanks for reviewing and reading your amazing you get a …WAFFLE!#**

**Arabella- im sorry but you were out voted but I did like the idea of number 3 sorry. But thanks soooo much for your review I'll give you three waffles because I didn't pick 3. # # #**

**Kiki-rain- thanks so much for recomemding my story! And I do want the story to go on longer so trust me there WILL be probloms with the rescue Mwahahahaha! Lol heres your waffles # and a bonus one for recommending my story to BKNS #**

**Carsen- its ok its hard deciding things a lot huh. Well anyways I don't thing their will be a lot of death…maybe on the Volturi's part…anyways I wont describe it in a lot of detail for you. Heres your waffle you rock! #**

**BKNS- im sooo happy you read my story from a recommendation Kiki-rain is like one of my fav reviewers I gladly accept any opinions on my story. Anyways I am going with 5 and thanks sooooo much for the review your sooooo amazing you get two waffles # #**

**Twilightlover4- im happy you reviewed again! Your just soooooo amazing! And I'm glad you loved the chapter even though it wasn't that exciting to me :) heres your waffle #**

**Danielle- thanks for the ideas and I onestly didn't think I could do Alice's Pov but I think I managed. And ya I'm going with your Jane idea I would've never thought of it thanks soo much when I read it I was all " why didn't I think of that!" :) so heres your waffle #**

**Lol I honestly didn't think I would be updating me but you all surprised me you guys rock! I think its funny how now I write thank yous to everyone and comments and it like takes up a lot of room :) sorry I had pop I got to stop getting hyper o well on with the story**

**Carly's Pov**

***flash back***

As we sat there on the floor in each others arms we leaned in and my eyes closed and my lips parted in the back of my mind it was screaming _"this isn't right!" _but I had to experiment. Somehow I had a feeling if I didn't try this sooner I would be in a lot of trouble. When our lips met his were stone cold sending shivers down my spine they weren't warm and inviting like Seth's who also sent sparks flying everywhere. With Alec it wasn't nearly as much ….. What's the word…_pizaz….._ya I'll go with that for now there wasn't enough pizaz in the kiss so I pushed him away from me and was now staring into his confused ruby eyes.

"Why?" he asks

"I have an imprint…..it just feels wrong to kiss you….but…I still want you around me." It was a lie I _needed _him around me not wanted.

He smiles "Sure" he stands up with his hand extended to me who is still shivering on the cold marble floor. "I would like that. I would rather be your mate…but I can see that wont happen." He frowns but it disappears as my warm hand grasps his cold one and he pulls me up so I'm not on the floor anymore.

"Friends?" I smile

"Friends…..I guess that would be second best." He grins

***end flashback***

That was a little over a week ago and me a Alec were really close. I haven't really seen Sam but Alec says that Jane has been hanging out with her…turns out that there pretty close. I can tell Alec still loves me but I only have a brotherly love for him. He even gets protective of me reminding me of my family in Forks. I still have hope that they'll come. I don't want to be part of the guard and Alec and Jane are getting sick of it. Sure Jane acts all sadistic but that's just a fake front she puts up to make sure people don't get close to her somehow Sam broke the front….I don't know how I'll have to ask later.

Aro acts all kind and nice but he has evil plans that I don't want to be apart of just like how Jane faked mean he fakes nice. I almost fell for it too until that day.

***flashback***

"Soooo if you never met Seth then you would be with me?" he asks as we sit on my bed. I've only known him for three days but it seems like my whole life.

I sigh "For the third time yes." I have only been here three days and he asked me that like three times.

He curses under his breath "I should have kidnapped you sooner." I smile as he chuckles lightly. If Seth weren't my imprint I would've melted into his laugh. But I cant help but only feel brotherly love for Alec he still has trouble getting used to that but he's getting better. He pauses

"What do you want to do today?"

"Ummmm will you take me shopping?" I smile

"No way am I going shopping." He says firmly but I knew better then most from Jane I knew that he could be broken with the puppy dog face

I feel my lower lip extending and my eyes widening as I tilt my head down. "Pwease."

I see him pause again trying to look away and hold his guard "Ugh!...Carly!...No!..." he looks back at me after sighing "Fine but only for a few hours." He says and I hear him mutter about not letting me talk to Jane so much. I smile at that and drag him by the arm out of the room.

He laughs as I TRY to drag the big tuff vampire. "Stop laughing and start moving" I pout

He chuckles some more before walking down the hall with me we were passing the thrown room on our way our and I stop hearing yelling. Alec stops with me as we listen in on the conversation.

Aro- THOSE STUPID MUTTS TOLD THE CULLENS! I SHOULD HAVE JUST KILLED THEM AND NOT HAVE LET THEM LEAVE!

I hear a bang and Alec tells me he punched a hole in the wall.

Some women's voice- Aro calm down its al right!

Aro- Calm down! He growls. Whatever I'm going to feed bring in the tourists. He grumbles frustrated. I hear foot steps enter the room and then Alec yanks my arm wanting me not to hear what's next. He picks me up and using his vampire speed to bring me outside to his car. But not before I heard screams of pain and terror fro the room. I then decided that the man Aro Volturi was pure evil and needed to be killed.

***end flash back***

I just finally realized now that he said the "mutts" told the Cullens! I perked right up and Alec noticed.

"What?" he asks like a confused child I smile at his face

"Aro said that Seth and Freddie told my family!" he smiles but then its wiped from his face.

"Ya buts it's going to be pretty tough breaking you two our." I frown with my previously happy mood ruined.

"Why can't just you and Jane say you're taking me and Sam shopping and we leave." I ask

"I already thought of that but Aro would touch our hands looking into our mind realizing it's not true." He says defeated "The only hope we have is your family and sorry but that chance is slim." I sink into the bean bag chair Alec bought me.

"Crap!" I yell frustrated "Sorry but I don't want to be a vampire." He nods his head

"Its ok I already knew you didn't." he smiles. But snaps his head at the door. "You going to get that?" I scrunch my face up in confusion. "Don't do that your face will stay like that he laughs. Then I hear someone knock on the door. I look back at Alec

"I could hear their foot steps coming." He shrugs so I open the door revealing Sam and Jane. I squeal and hug Sam. "I missed you I haven't seen you in forever!"

She laughs "Sorry Carls Jane and I were busy."

"It's alright. So what do you want to do?"

Jane shrugs "We could go see a movie?" I smile

"Sure." We all say at the same time then laugh after saying jinx a billion times.

***time skip***

**At the movies**

"Sooo what movie are we going to see" Jane says cocking her head to the side.

"What about the Smurfs?" Sam asks

Her eyes widen when everyone says "Yes! I so wanted to see that!"

"I was kidding!" she yells at us I frown

"I wanted to see it." Everyone else nods their heads and Sam stares at me like I sprouted a second head.

"You guys are a bunch of nubs." She laughs as Jane pushes her lightly because she's a vampire and could easily hurt her.

We walk up to the lady at the ticket booth who pays no attention to us because she's talking on the phone.

"What no way!" she yells then pauses "EWWWWW! I cant believe that he did that!" I cough loudly trying to get her attention to no avail. Then Sam joins the coughing and pretty soon Alec and Jane do as well then she finally notices us.

"Hold on Stacey there's some kids that just got here I think they have a cold or something." I almost can't hold in my laugh at her stupidity as well as Alec.

Jane hands the girl some money "four for the Smurfs." The lady frowns

"Uhhhh I don't know….do you have a parent with you that movie can get pretty scary." Is she for real!

"You got to be kidding me lady?" Sam says irritated "Were 16 and the movie is THE SMURFS!"

She frowns again "Ya like I said I saw that movie it freaked me out a bit I had nightmares about those creepy smurfs for a while." She shudders and I cant hold my laughing in anymore so I just burst out laughing, clutching my sides feeling tears form in my eyes and I know I have been laughing for a while because my face is starting to hurt and I also know people are staring but I cant stop sooo Alec goins me along with Jane and Sam. The lady looks frustrated at us.

"St-stop laughing! Stop it! Fine!" she shoves our tickets at us "Just go!"

We all grab our tickets and head over to get some candy and popcorn.

"I'll have the …" I pause….sooo many choices "umm I'll have some popcorn…small and a red slushy" I smile at my choice.

Sam looks at the man at the counter "I'll have the same except a blue slushy." She says still irritated about the lady.

The man who I don't care to bother reading his name tag looked at Jane and Alec "You two going to have anything?" he asks and frowns confused as they shake their heads no. "Alright then enjoy your movie." He says with a fake smile plastered on his face as he hands us our food.

We walk down to the guy that checks your tickets and he said we were in theater number 7. So Alec Jane and I start walking toward the left where theaters 1-7 are but Sam goes of to the right to theaters 8-14. I stop and grab her arm

"Come on Sam this way."

She looks at me confused then I move her head up to the sign that says theater number 7

"Ooooo. Sorry Carly."

We walk all the way up to the top row. I always liked it the best. I look around the theater and notice that were the only ones so far.

"Hey." Sam nudges me "If someone walks in I'm going to through popcorn at them and call them a hobnocker like Wade Collins." She grins evilly. I narrow my eyes at her.

"Sam!" I whine "Cant we have a nice NORMAL trip to the movies!" I beg

She looks like she's going to agree then smirks "Nope." She says popping the p.

Halfway through the movie I kicked my flip-flops of absentmindedly. The next thing I know Sam through something at the screen and it lands by the people who just came in. ya people did come in and ya Sam did do what she said she would.

I hear them laugh "Cool a free flip flop!" I look down and my eyes widen SHE THROUGH MY FLIP FLOP!

"SAM!" I yell at her while she smiles proudly "HEY!" I yell at the girl who has my flip flop "That's mine!" she turns around and scoffs snottily at me

"Finders keeper's loser's weepers." She says giving me the "L" finger on her forehead. I can hear Alec barely growl at the girl. He always has my back.

Now the movie was over and we were all walking back to the car well I was limping because my flip flops were the kind that were also wedges so I was only wearing one. Now what would a girl want to steal ONE flip flop for I just don't get it!

***Time skip***

**Back at the castle**

**Alec's Pov**

When we got back Carly immediately crashed onto her bed along with Sam on hers. I forgot what it was like to sleep. What I would give to enjoy one more dream. I sigh what I wouldn't give for Carly.

I still love her. She knows but I'm getting better each day I am gradually excepting the fact that she loves her wolf and I cant change that. I hear Aro calling me from the thrown room so I take off vampire speed watching as the halls blur by me but I can still make out perfect detail in every thing I can see every flaw every crack every dent everything. The thrown room starts to come near. I resume my place by Aro's side right across from Jane. My undead eyes widen as I see the visitors we have.

Alice and Jasper Cullen and Freddie and Seth.

And so it begins. I think to my self smirking. And so it begins

**dun dun dun! now the break out but does it go as smoothly as planned...probably not but you'll have to wait untill tomorow to find out!**

**sorrry if the story has no action right now i had to have some movie fun next chapter is titled "the epic fail" lol so i will give you a bonus two waffles if you guess who Jane's imprint is going to be**

**please review**

**hallifer777**


	12. The Half Failed Rescue

**I just had an omlett! Just thought I would let you know**

**Mixer101- glad you enjoy the waffles I just got a new shipment in today so that means more waffles for no reason! And I'm glad you like the story and I read your idea and loved it! I don't like having Leah all lonely all the time so I would love that and I already know who she's imprinting on mwahaahhahhahah and o ya I loooooove cliff hanger! Now you get one waffle and three bonus waffles! # # # #**

**Carsen- thanks for your opinion you get two waffles # #**

**Arabella- glad your still liking the story you get three waffles # # #**

**BKNS- thanks for the compliment and I will keep writing lol what is in waffles…anyways here you get three # # # **

**Twifan98- its ok you cant think of who it is but keep in mind that Jane looks the youngest and who are two of the youngest wolves? Well its one of them I think the imprint wil happen in this chapter….i often don't know what I'm going to write until I do…..anyways you get four waffles # # # # **

**Kiki-rain- thanks for loving the chapter and sorry you wernt right on the imprint but you get a consolation doughnut (o) yay! And heres three review waffles # # # **

**Now on with da story! Well I just want to say one thing first I decided that I wouldn't have their rescue called the epic fail I just couldn't help my self sorry the story will end in like one or two chapters…..unless I get some more ideas but I think I'm going to end it soon**

**Alec's Pov**

So is this their big rescue team? No they would've been more prepared…..are they here to beg….no Carslile would've known that Aro doesn't give up his prizes easily….but I do know if they do succeed I'm leaving with them, I cant stand to stay away from Carly. I looked at Aro who looks angry but if you didn't know him you couldn't tell with the fake smile plastered on his cruel face.

"Alice, Jasper, Mutts" his smile widen into a sadistic smile as he says mutts "What are you doing here?" he growls

"Were here to beg for the return of our children" Alice says….so they are begging…not a bright plan

Aro sighs frustrated "You must have already known that such a plan was naïve to beg for the return. You see why would I give up power." He smirks "I will how ever make you a deal….you can stay here with your children and be a part of my guard you could even bring Edward and his little family."

Carly's mom growls "Give me my children Aro" Jasper try's to send waves of calm to his mate but to no avail. Then I hear a strange radio noise?

"Alright team Awesome is in" I hear a male voice say coming from Alice she looks frantically down at her pocket and mutters a curse word under her breath

"Team Rock stars is in as well target is in sight and sleeping" Aro narrows his eyes at Alice who looks defeated and nervous

"What was that?" he growls

If she was still human she would've paled "Nothing I was just practicing my impressions." She smiles innocently. So they did have more of an elaborate plan. Even though it failed it was still better then I thought.

Aro hisses "Demetri, Jane, Alec and Felix each of you go check on our guests. I go to head off to Carly's room just when I hear what sounds like a heard of elephants charging our way.

"CHARGE!" I see the rescue team running by me and the big vampire with curly black hair charging away carrying Carly. So I ran after them Demetri did the same except he was trying to kill them. The battle begins. I look to my left and Sam is being carried out like Carly on a heard of rescue teamers. As soon as they make it into the thrown room they freeze.

"I thought you said this room was the exit!" a blond vampire yells at a bronze haired one. And I hear a simultaneous "o crap come from everyone else as they see a furious Aro.

"You guys screwed up the whole plan!"who's name I think is Freddie yelled

Aro hisses getting everyone's attention. "you all have a choice ..join me or die." He growls the word die causing some people to get shivers and. I look to see how many werewolves are here and I am met with the most beautiful brown eyes. I smile forgetting all about the crush I had on Carly and stared at the most amazing girl in the world. Sure she was supposed to be my natural enemy…but she was amazing I looked her up and down she was wearing a sports bra and running shorts and had the most beautiful bronze skin of a goddess. I looked into her eyes and I knew she loved me like I her. I walked toward her forgetting all the tension in the room and all the eyes that were on us. I quickened my pace toward her and scooped her in my stone arms, she shivered at the touch. I soon placed my cold lips against her furiously warm ones. The sparks flew everywhere… is this Carly was talking about when she compared my kiss to that of her soul mate's. I smiled at my love not even knowing her name just knowing that her love is all that matters but I am too soon snapped out of my love stare with her back to Aro's furious hissing

"What are you doing with that mutt Alec!" he hisses "I might as well kill her my self so you can be back to normal again." He says walking away from his thrown coming vampire speed at me. That's when all the guards and rescuers started fighting but I didn't care about that the only thing I thought was " I need to protect her" I got into a fighting crouch readying my self for Aro. We clashed and I tossed him into a marble column. I crouched again in almost a feral animal like way but I lost focus for a split second and was pinned by Aro who viciously gripped my neck.

"Such a pity that I will lose such a powerful member. But you still have one more chance to forget about the mutt and come back to m-." with new found strength from him calling my love a mutt I flung him off of me causing him to fly back through two walls. In the time that I had to rest I looked around at the fight. I saw Jane fighting side by side with a wolf….almost lovingly against Felix and Demetri…did she fall in love too…..impossible! I shake it off and turn to find my love phasing and going after another guard member. She looked like the goddess of war. I smiled at her wolfish beauty as she clawed and bit at the guard member she quickly defeated him with such grace and elegance I almost laughed out of joy. I turned my attention to Alice and Jasper who just left with the two prisoners. I smiled they were free. Then I looked to see two vampire kings being ripped apart both Marcus and Caius were over powered but what about Aro ….where did he go? I was slammed against a wall and I would feel my face start to crack and was met with the blood red malicious eyes of the last remaining Vampire king

"Looking for me!" he growls out savagely. I feel my neck cracking as well. I never thought I would die like this. But if it was for the one I love…..then that would be just fine. I smiled and Aro looked confused for a brief moment then he went fo r the kill so I closed my not wanting his face to be the last image I see so instead I thought about my nameless beauty and how she smiled and laughed. I felt the hand that was grasping my neck tighten and my face break and crack more but the death didn't come and I felt the stone hand that was once on my neck gone. My eyes shot open revealing my wolf ripping apart the last remaining king….she saved me like I did her. I mouthed thank you as the last piece of the tyrant was burned I watched her through his head in and it still had that malicious smirk I hated so much glued on his face and everyone stopped fighting knowing the battle was won.

I looked at the rescuers and they all started to cheer and shout. But I could care less there was just one thing I wanted to know

I looked my love in the eyes "What's your name?" she smiled

"Leah Clearwater."

**Carly's Pov**

We didn't get to watch the fight and I was glad for that…Sam well she wasn't as much but that was to be expected. I smiled remembering her fit.

***flashback***

Mom carried me while Dad carried Sam. I was jus glad to get out of their. I didn't want to see peoples lives end in a bloody battle. I looked over to Sam who was thrashing around in Dads arms but since he was a vampire he kept a firm hold on her.

"Let me go I can fight!" Dad laughs

"Nope sorry" he says smiling as they take us to a car

"FINE! But at least let me watch!" she pleads

"well ok.."

"REALLY!" she asks excited

"No I was lying." She frowns and gets in the car begrudgingly I laugh as she puts like a three year old.

"Watch it Shay." She growls which just makes me laugh more

*end flashback*

Right now we were at home waiting for the others…..if they made it back the air here was thick and tense. Nobody bothered talking until they got back. I could see mom rocking back and forth in her seat. She's also annoyed since she cant see the future with all the werewolves around. Dad is feeling tortured because of all the tense emotions and Sam is just as nervous as I am… not nervous enough not to eat but nervous.

Then the door clicked open revealing the whole recue party.. I glanced at the group looking for missing people but found none everyone was safe some ad a few broken bones and scrapes but everyone was alive. Sam jumps up running toward Emmett.

"Tell me in detail what happened!" she says excited

"Come on I'll tell you outside." He agrees anxious to tell his glorious war stories haha! He's such a giant teddy bear, all soft and cuddly but really tuff and strong.

I find the one person I was looking for the most and run towards him

"SETH!" I say holding onto him for dear life I melt into his glorious laugh.

"I missed you" he beams

"I missed you more!" I says then we got into a heated debate on who love who more.

**Jane's Pov**

I walked into the room with my love Brady. I thought it was hilarious how on the same day both my brother and I get imprinted on by our natural enemies…..but I don't care if I'm supposed to hate him, he's my everything and that's all that matters. I pulled him into another kiss. I had my fist kiss today in the middle of a battle… how memorable. I look over at Alec and Leah who are sharing the love seat talking sweetly to each other. I never thought anyone would love my since I'm stuck in the body of a 14 year old but Brady's 15 and he wont age along with me as long as he continues to phase. I smile at the thought of being together with Brady forever.

"I love you" I whisper in his ear snuggling against his side.

"I love you two." He grins. I feel the butterflies' nesting in my stomach but I shoo them away and tune into Seth and Carly's conversation.

"FINE YOU MISSED ME MORE BUT I LOVE YOU MORE!-Seth

Well your half right because I did miss you more but I do LOVE YOU MORE!-Carly

I saved you I think that means I love you more!- Seth

Ya but..-Carly

And you're my imprint I feel it stronger then you-Seth

Ya but…-Carly

Case closed-Seth

I hear Carly mumble fine but I could barely decipher it since there making out. Then I look to Sam who has been kissing Freddie for exactly 5 minutes 32 seconds before they stopped for air. Brady turned to me serious.

"Are you going to change to an animal diet since you and Alec will be living with the Cullens." I frown

"I didn't think about that…ya I guess I will then" I smile

"Good I think gold eyes would work better for you." He grins leaning in again.

Alice's Pov

I'm sooo glad to have my kids back…right now I can't hug them because their both making out. I'm so happy their in love. There just lucky their dad isn't that protective over boys anymore…but Emmett still is but right now he's getting everyone that can eat ice cream…I frown. I miss ice-cream…..I forgot what it tastes like. I grin getting an idea to cure my boredom. I run vampire speed to Bella and Edward's room where their sitting and reading.

"BELLA!" I squeal jumping up and down. She sinks down leaning into Edward scared

"What?" she says cautiously

"I'm gong to take you up on your offer!" I grin grabbing her arm and pulling her off the bed "Lets go shopping!" she frowns

"Sorry that was only a one time offer thing"

"O…o well!" I laugh looking her up and down

"EEEP! We can't go shopping with you dressed like that!" I gasp at her jeans and blue sweat shirt.

"It's fine." She says then looks to Edward with pleading eyes "Help" she begs

"Sorry love I don't want to get in Alice's way." He smirks

As I drag Bella out the door I hear her mutter "O Crap!"

**sooooo what did you think...i think i might have one chapter after this you know the epilogue...sorry if your disapointed in the fact that i didnt make it that long...anyways if you want it longer then i need other ideas if not the story is over but i think it was a good story hey its longer then my other one i did which by the way i'm taking Into the Wolves Den off soon and replacing it with a more...edited one...idk i got a Beta she's amazing and i read some of her revisions to my chapters and they already make it alot better. but anyways please review**

**hallifer777**


	13. Epilogue

**Thanks 4 reading guys your amazing as I read all of your reviews I literally said out loud "how sweet" because all of you said stuff like why does it have to end, the story keeps getting better and better and I should write another story cause im a good writer :) this all shocked me because I wrote things before and my sister always said I wasn't good I wasn't bad I was ok.**

** Mixer101- thanks for the idea! I didn't think about the consecuences of killing the Volturi. You have been one of the best reviewers I have ever had. You reviewed longer and voiced your opinions and thoughts clearly. You really boosted my confedince. :) you get ten waffles # # # # # # # # # # …..i think that was ten…the waffles mess with my mind so I cant count then in large groups lol**

** BKNS- I'm kinda sad too the storys over but it just seemed like the right place to end it. I know you haven't reviewed tooooo much but whenever you did you made me smile and thanks for that you also get ten waffles # # # # # # # # # #**

** Twifan98- I do plan on writing another story after this one at the bottom of the page I have some ideas I want everyone to vote on. Thank you soooo much for reviewing your reviews helped a lot :) heres your waffles # # # # # # # # # #**

** Arabella- thanks for liking my story it means a lot to me :) hmmmm how many waffles should I give you….i gave everyone else ten…..yup ten it is # # # # # # # # # #**

** Carsen- thanks for loving the chapter and ya all good things come to an end like my mom loves to say. Your reviews helped a lot and made my day a lot better. Heres 10 waffles # # # # # # # # # # **

** Kiki-rain- you were my third ever reviewere followed by mixer. You have helped me soooooooooooooooooooo much in writing my story I cant thank you enough without you I think the story wouldn't have been as good or as long thanks for that . now please enjoy the final waffles for IGo to Forks # # # # # # # # # # **

**:'( I'm sad this is the last chapter. I have a poll at the bottom for my next story. But I'm sooo sad it's basically over now. Well anyways please enjoy the final chapter the epilogue**

**Carly's Pov**

It seems like just yesterday Sam and I found out we were fraternal twins and we decided to leave home for a new one in Forks. I smile at the memory. To today it has been exactly 10 years since we took down the Volturi. Now I guess you could say we took their place. and don't go all dramatic gasping on me were not cruel. The only thing we do is help people on their diet if they want to go all "veggie" as Emmett calls it and we also get rid of threatening evil vampires that like to grow armies. So far we have taken out three huge vampire armies and five smaller armies. And no we don't live in Volterrra but every vampire is aware where we move so they can ask for advice and such.

Alec and Leah decided to leave along with Jane and Brady (of course) they left because they wanted to start their own coven/pack situation….it gets confusing like where we found out Leah was pregnant with the first ever half werewolf vampire baby. They visit often but we still miss them. I miss Alec the most he's my best friend (Sam is my sister that's different) and it was hard on Seth losing his sister. They left a little over two years ago. The baby turned out to be a little girl but they originally thought it was going to be a boy so they were going to name him Alexander but since no girls are named that they shortened it to Alex. Which is also Alexandra. They went through two cans of pink paint replacing all the blue walls in the nursery. I hate to admit it but it was hilarious.

Sam and Emily had a daughter who is now 9 years old her name is Kristy. She's a total girly girl and goes shopping with me and my mom all the time.

Then Seth and I got married 5 years ago. And three weeks ago I found out I was pregnant. And I remember that day clearly.

*flashback*

"Seth I don't want to!" I whine

"Why not!" he begs

"Cuz then my mom will tell Dad who will tell Emmett!" I pause at his confused face "Then he'll kill you!"

He pales "O….perhaps we should wait awhile to tell your mom"

Just then mom rushes in vampire speed still looking the same she did ten years ago. "Tell your mom what" she says bouncing up and down

I look at her making up my mind not able to hold it in "IM PREGNANT!" I blurt out covering my mouth as soon as its out. The smile is off of her face and she's in shock then Edward comes in.

He grins "What did you do to finally silence the pixie?" he laughs

Then Mom cracks "My baby's pregnant!" she squeals hugging me gently careful of the baby. Edward pales

"But what about Emmett?" Edward asks worrying for Seth. (The two grew close a couple years ago

"He should be back from hunting soon everyone act calmly" mom explains so we all sit on the couch. Me crossing my legs like some old fashioned house wife and Seth leaning against the door frame like a bad boy and Edward sitting with his back perfectly straight glancing back and forth across the room. And finally mom laying in somewhat of a model pose on the couch. Ya we looked natural. Then Emmett comes in telling his story about how he caught the large bear and then he notices our "natural poses"

"What's going on here?" he say cautiously

"I'm pregnant" I murmur even to low for vampire ears

"Eh?" he says cocking his head to the side like a confused two year old

I look up cautiously and meet his confused eyes "i-I'm pregnant…" he doesn't say anything so I foolishly thought his reaction would be similar to moms but oooooo was I wrong.

"Seth….." he says calmly "You better run!" he says with a psychotic look on his face. Seth books out the door phasing followed closely by Emmett looking angry as Fudge. Then Emmett was followed by Alice and Edward (who was gaining on him being the fastest) and me (who was quite a distance away being a pregnant human). I could barely see Seth run towards the pack and phasing back quickly putting on some shorts and hiding behind him. As I come more in hearing range I hear the pack let out a simultaneous "What's your problem"

"I'm pregnant" Seth pants they all cock they're heads and start laughing. Seth realizing what he said corrects him self "Carly's pregnant." They all let out "Ahhs" and "OOOO that makes more sense" I giggle at the weirdness of my family

*end flashback*

O ya and as for Freddie and Sam they got married 3 years ago and now they have a child named Alicia Jazz Cullen after our parents she's sooooooooo cute she's 2 years old and Aunty Carly is her favorite her second is Sam. Freddie is stuck in the lonely place that is third. I laugh at that

And as for the people in the Kiroza (that's our name for the new Volturi don't ask about the name Renesmee picked it out) the "Kings" is Carslile (duh) and Esme (shocker). Then the rest that live with them is Rosalie, Emmett, Mom, Dad, Bella, Edward, Renesmee, Jake, Freddie, Sam, Seth, Sam (limited edition male version lol), Paul, Rachel, Emily, Kristy, Alicia, Me, Jared, Kim, Embry, Vanessa (vampire loner that Embry imprinted on she's very nice), Luke (their 5 year old kid), Colin and Quil.

I look over at Seth who's trying and failing to beat Kristy in Dance central.

"Seth what do you think we should name the baby?" he lost focus and lost the game as Kristy dances around.

Seth groans at the fact that he lost but smiles as he kisses me on the cheek and sits next to me. "hmm…if it's a girl I've always liked the name Autumn" I grin

"I love it…well for a boy could we name it after Spencer" I smile sadly. Spencer passed away a year ago when a robber came in and shot him.

"I think that would bring up too many memories…" Seth frowns

"Ya I guess your right" I half smile "What about Mason?" he grins from ear to ear

"I was just going to say that" I laugh

"Well if you're a boy" I say talking to my stomach (They say you're supposed to but I feel kinda psychotic doing it) "You'll be named Mason."

"What about middle names?" Seth asks

"Ah well think of that later." I say smiling kissing Seth lightly on the lips. I look down at the baby bump starting to grow and smile. Sure this life I'm living now has more dangers but…I wouldn't want it any other way because I have a loving family and husband and some adventure spiced in here and there isn't sooo bad. I hope your ready for our family little one. I grin. I wish you luck your going to need it. But don't worry you wont be all on your own. You have tons of messed up family members willing to help. I chuckle lightly as I feel a cloud of sleep take me away.

**sorry this chapter is so short. *tear* *tear* it over ! why! *shakes fist in the air neeling on ground* lol so heres the poll**

**what story do you think i should write**

**1. harry potter- its a Drako / OC fan fic where before the battle in the final movie snape brings Vampires to hogwarts to teach one of his classes about them and Drako falls in love with one. and the two secretly meet because the vampire doesnt want her knew friends Harry Ron and Hermione that she loves their rival. but then Voldemort comes back and will Drako leave her side to go to the dark lord...if so will she follow?**

**2. twilight- Bella/Jasper fan fic where the Cullens leave because Edward was havign an afair with Tanya and he lied to his family saying Bella cheated on him with mike newton. then they find out the truth and come back and as Jasper and Alice's relationship cools down Jasper and Bella's heats up**

**3. twilight- Bella/ Alec fan fic where after the Cullens leave she no longer feels the need to live after Jake leaves her too for Angela his imprint. so Bella goes to the Volturi to be changed but to her surprise she gets turned and falls in love with Alec and becomes "Princess of Volterra" but when The Cullens come back for the Volturi ball will Bella go back to Edward Cullen who left her broken or stay with her new love**

**so pick whichever one you want :) and thank you all sooo much for reading you guys are soooo amazing**

**hallifer777**


End file.
